Song of War
by Nina Vale
Summary: Three years after the defeat of Blood Spirals and the seeker world is united under the rule of Casterwills and Princess Sophie. But soon the peace is disturbed when someone starts to attack seekers, taking their powers away. The Huntik Team meets with Guardians of Order and Balance who claim seekers are disturbing the balance. A war breaks out. Who will win?DxZ LxS NinaxLucas DeLe
1. Prolouge

**Ok, ok I KNOW I deleted this and that and I know I should be writing the other but thing is. HOD was just...not right. I HATED IT. And I begun to write You win and you die anyway. As for Academy I wasn't happy with it either. too many mistakes. You win or you die...well I'm at standstill at this moment as I don't know if I should do "Rassimov's Secret" or not. I don't know if I should go to Ireland straightaway and how to deal with that all. So...yeah I'm in a corner and my beta Siobhan isn't around. School, friends, boyfriend and stuff. So I can't ask her. Ugh. Anyhow. This story is completed already in Polish so there won't be many stops and delays accept maybe when I will be tried or I'll get lazy and don't feel like translating. But it should update more frequently.**

**I based this as many links and recommendations and songs(and title duh) will tell you on Game of Thrones. I've been listing to the soundtrack too much and I've watched some cut outs from episodes. For now I am not starting the books as they're unfinished(I don't know if I'll ever see the day as probably the sun will start rising in the west before that happens) and I would like to know what kind of impact it will have on me in the end and who will survive so I know if I should start this journey at all or not(feels and stuff you know...) But onwards with the story.**

* * *

_**Venice, Italy, Summer 2013**_

The city of Venice was overpowered with atmosphere of joy and festive mood as the Casterwills and Huntik Foundation celebrated the fall of the Blood Spiral and the obtainment of the leadership and unification of Casterwill family by Sophie Casterwill. Even though those two events did not come in the same time they were connected. The feast was indeed fit for the king. The huge ballroom was decorated in silvers and golds and the crests of the Huntik Foundation and Casterwill Family hung everywhere. The tables were bending and moaning under the weight of most expensive wines and food and the sweet sounds of the music played by the operatic orchestra, were pouring like stream from the stage. Everybody was having fun of their lives. Dante Vale smirked sipping a red liquid from his glass.

"Is that wine or blood?" asked Zhalia in half-whisper. He glanced at her

"Is that relevant?" he asked casually before turning his eyes back to the crowd.

"Yes, if anybody notices. People do have issues with that kind of stuff" she hissed

"No one will know" he assured her "and anyways...we can always erase their memories" he added smirking

"Is it just me or have you changed?" she asked "you didn't use to behave like this when you were on the team"

"I was with friends. You don't do that sort of stuff to them" he explained "and we were always too busy and we had little or no contact with my world. Besides I HAD erased memories of Cathy three years back. With Simplemind" he added noticing her expression "anyway there was no time for long explanations about the magical world and telling long family stories. Now however everyone knows who I am and I can be myself"

With that he took another sip. She sighed deeply shaking her head. Ever since he had left the team and revealed himself as Vampire King, he had become so arrogant. Not that he had been perfectly modest before, but as long as his identity had been hidden he at least kept most of it to himself. And now? He behaved like he was the king of everything. Hang on. He WAS the king of everything. Or at least of big majority.

"I'm going to get something to drink" she muttered walking way. The auburn haired man smiled to himself watching her. He had to admit she looked perfectly sexy in that dress, with diamond-stud stripe. Not that she knew those were real diamonds. She though it were just sequins and he never bothered to correct her, because if she knew how much that dress is worth she would've never accepted it. Not even mentioning about putting it on for a ball. Soon however he had lost the sight of Zhalia in the crowd. With a sigh he returned to his previous observations and his eyes fell on Lok and Sophie, who were dancing in the middle. They had grown. Lok still looked pretty much the same, his eyes were still shining with optimism but he had gotten taller and the constant training and missions caused him to become more toned. His muscularity was visible under the elegant Armani suit. Sophie was a little lower than him but her curves had become much more visible and womanly. She kept her round face and big eyes, but she had matured. She walked and moved differently, also her style had changed. It still was very elegant, posh and girly but the lolita inspired days were over. The burgundy blouse and red pencil skirt were the standard. Today she had traded it for a long strapless ball gown in some shade of pink or purple. The usually loose hair was put up in exquisite baroque bun decorated with silver string. It all went very well with matching earrings and a choker or pearls he had bought for her. He was happy she had chose to wore it, though he had bought it more on behalf of Lok than himself. He knew very well that the blond although not poor doesn't have the money to get something that would fit her taste. The boy could do as much as buying some copy with false elements. Modest and defiantly cheaper and although she did not complain out loud-as she would've done when she had been sixteen or fifteen- it was still clear that she feels embarrassed and nervous in public. She was very sensitive and careful about her position. She was practically a queen of whole seeker nation. She felt-as she had confessed to him and Zhalia- forced and obligated to represent certain style and class. She was scared that people will laugh at her and whisper in the corners if she doesn't. Dante thought it a little paranoid and unnecessary but then again he was a man and a vampire. The jewellery wasn't his thing. The only thing he could put on was a watch or signet. His domain were the expensive drinks, elegant houses and power. And sometimes clothing or some fancy gadget.

"I'm back" said Zhalia walking up to him "penny for your thoughts?"

Without word he nodded at Lok and Sophie. She turned that way, understanding him like true partner and leopardess should and nodded.

"They've grown, haven't they?" she said "it's so hard to believe that not so long ago, he was this shy, blubbering kid with bad grades, who used to fall asleep on lessons and tripped over his own feet. Ok he still does that but not as frequently- she clarified- as to Sophie. Well she had really matured. She is a woman strong, confident and sensible.

The amber-eyed man nodded.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked after a while of silence

"Why not" she shrugged "we're leaving in a short while anyways, so I think we can show off a bit. Or rather it's expected of us"

He smiled gallantly and bowed lightly extending his hand to her. She rolled her eyes. He HAD to play a role of a hero out of some costume drama, hadn't he? She accepted his hand however and let him lead her into the centre of the ball room.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Europe.**_

The girl in the cell could not have more than sixteen or seventeen years. Her skinny jeans were torn and dirty just like her t-shirt. Her face was dirty from the dust and dry blood and her blue eyes fearfully scanned the surroundings. Yesterday there was three of them. Now it was just her. She shivered and rubber her arms. Suddenly the silence was broken by sound of heavy footsteps. Her heart skipped a beat and begun racing so madly that she was sure it will jump out of her breast. She felt so sick. The footsteps halted before the door of her cell. There was an unpleasant scratching sound, they opened and a tall figure came in. The girl did not know if the person was a man or a woman for they were clad in long hooded cloak. This person walked up to her and without a word lifted her up. The girl hissed in pain, trying to wriggle away but it was no use, especially when another cloaked figure grabbed her other arm. They dragged her up the stairs and through the narrow secret corridor into a large, almost empty chamber with a pit of fire in the middle. There was another cloaked person there, only their cloak was much darker than those of others. They turned around and pointed their finger at her. She let out a scream as a strange light appeared in her eyes and took over her body lifting her in the air. She stayed that way for a while, levitating a little above the ground before all strength left her and she sunk to the arms of her captors.

"Get her out of here" said the black-clad figure "leave her at her doorstep or in her car. She should be as far away from here as possible"

The two minions nodded their heads before dispersing in the air.


	2. The Guardians of Order and Balance

_**Huntik Foundation International, HQ, New York**_

Dante walked down the white-tiled hallway of the Manhattan HQ with his brow furrowed with worry and serious look in amber eyes. The mission he just got from Metz for his former team set in him state of high alarm. There was something strange about this whole business. Something was staring him right in the face, waving a colourful neon banner. But what was it? He now regretted that he had left the team, but what's been done been done. He couldn't just come back after all those years and take everything from Lok. The boy just worked too hard. He shook his head. There was no time to dwell on stuff like that, he had a massage to pass and the sooner the better. He quickened his pace.

* * *

**_Dante's House, Venice, Italy_**

"Say what?" asked Den as his eyes widened in shock and disbelief and Sophie and Lok furrowed their brows.

"Someone is taking powers away from seekers" repeated Dante "sucking out the magic from them"

"How many have been attacked?" asked Zhalia knitting her eyebrows.

"I don't know. Our reports tell about ten but we cannot be sure if that is the real number. It's highly possible there were some earlier attacks, since there were some disappearances prior to that. The victims woke up in various places and remembered nothing of their ordeals, so we don't know if it's connected or not. Those people seemed to be ignorant of being seekers so no one reported anything to us"

The young seekers exchanged worried glances. Those were indeed troubling news. They shivered at the thought of innocent victims being captured and kept in unknown place completely ignorant as to why is this happening. Now they were asking themselves exactly the same question.

"But why would anyone do such a thing? And who are they?" asked Sophie "It can't be the Organization since Grier would NEVER resort to that sort of thing. Even Wilder and the Professor would've never done that. The Blood Spiral ceased to exist after the defeat of Betrayer and Rassimov..."

"And they were rather keen on numbers" added Zhalia "they recruited people. If they wanted to rise again they wouldn't take powers away from potential soldiers"

"Especially the unaware ones" agreed Den "remember me and Harrison? That's how we found out we were seekers"

"But if it's not any of them then who?" questioned Lok "are there any other seeker groups other there?"

Dante and Zhalia shook their heads.

"We have no idea who it is" repeated the amber-eyed man "it is your mission to find out"

"We won't fail Dante" promised his former pupil with deadly serious expression

"I know" nodded the auburn-haired man "but remember. Keep your eyes open and hand on your pulse. This is one powerful enemy and we can expect everything"

Lok nodded

* * *

_**Bucharest, Romania**_

"And you really don't remember anything?" asked Lok in most gentle tone looking at the young woman before him. The brunette shook her head.

"Sorry" she sighed "I only remember walking down the street and then something hitting me. The next thing I knew was waking up in hospital. They told me I had been found in completely different place. It seems like I had been missing for several days, but I don't remember a thing. I don't know why" she added sadly "sorry"

"It's not your fault" assured her Lok "and don't worry. We'll get them and we'll avenge you"

The girl smiled weakly and after they finished their tea she let them out wishing them luck.

"That was the last from the seeker list" said Lok glancing down at the piece of paper "the unaware ones are going to be questioned by others"

His two companions nodded. They were nineteen but them interviewing to non-seekers would look a tad bit suspicious or questionable while Dante, Zhalia or other older agents could just pass out as reporters covering a case, private detectives-which in Dante's case was perfectly legitimate- or even police.

"So what do we do now?" asked Den "the victims got amnesia, we have no idea who had done it or where had they been taken"

"Well we can take a look at the place where they had found this girl" proposed Lok "we'll use titans such as Kayo. We don't want to miss anything. We'll start at the sunset"

"For now let's compare our notes" said Sophie "maybe there lie the answers"

Her companions couldn't help but agree and sometime later they were sitting in their hotel apartment looking through the scribblings.

"Hey look at that" said Lok after a while "at the list of people who woke up in hospital. All calls for ambulance were done anonymously but when the paramedics arrived there was nobody there"

"Maybe we can ask Zhalia to hack into the data base?" proposed Den "perhaps we could find out from which number those calls had been made. That can lead us the caller"

"Maybe" agreed Sophie slowly. There was a shadow of doubt and uncertainty in her voice "but they could've called from a phone box or from ex-directory telephone. From what we know about them so far they're very careful in covering their tracks"

"But we can always try" said Lok "just to be on the safe side and having no regrets afterwards"

The others agreed with his line of thinking so they sent a message to Zhalia asking her to check the telephone calls.

"Well I guess we should get going" said the young leader "there shouldn't be anyone on the street at this hour. We can safely go there and check things out"

* * *

_**Florence, Italy**_

Dante pushed the doors to the large room at the end of the corridor. He walked inside and leaned against the wall watching two figures fencing. In that moment the pair noticed him and lowered their spades. The larger male figure bowed deeply. He answered with a nod setting his eyes on the smaller one. Both people took off their helmets, revealing their faces. The man was tall and very pale though the olive tan was still slightly visible under the chalky pallor. His long brown hair was tied up in low ponytail and vivid green eyes shone in the rays of the sun. The girl beside him was shorter than him at least by a head and she wasn't as pale. Her face was surrounded by heavy chocolaty curls.

"Dante" she greeted the amber-eyed man with a smile before running up to him to give him a hug "what are you doing here?"

"Hello Nina" he nodded at her "I have something to ask of you" he said before explaining everything that had passed.

"So?" asked the girl's companion "sorry Dante but I don't get it. Why is it any of our business? It's not like they even kill or harm those seekers. They just take their magic away. No one is after demons or vampires. Just humans"

Dante shot him a small glare and then turned back to Nina. The brunette sighed deeply crossing her arms.

"What do you want from me, Dante?" she asked

"I want you to keep an eye on things. Those people may not aim but they might try and attack Casterwills or Huntik Foundation"

She watched him for a while before letting out sigh.

"And you need a guardian angel, right?" she question "I'll do it, but on one condition. I get to chose which team I'll be on"

"Deal" he agreed "chose whomever you want. Just keep an eye on things"

* * *

_**Venice, Italy**_

"Nothing" moaned Lok falling onto the armchair, few days after coming back to Venice "complete zero. No clues whatsoever. I just wonder how is it even possible to abandon a body of a young woman on a street WITH NO ONE NOTICING. They disappeared into thin air or something? Invisibility cloak? Have you found anything Zhalia?" he sighed turning to the dark-haired woman.

"No" she answered "the mobile was on card it seems...and there is no such number anymore"

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh. He just couldn't deal with it.

"Don't worry Lok we're keeping eye on things" assured him Zhalia "us, the Foundation..."

"My family" added Sophie "Everyone's eyes and ears are open. We'll check every suspicious lead. I'm sure we'll get there"

The teen smiled weakly. Ever since becoming a team leader he has changed. After first year of leadership which was filled with endangering everyone and getting into all sorts of trouble he had finally learned to become more rethought responsible and less reckless. Tough to tell the truth he got some flashes beforehand. It had to be somewhere around the time Dante had "died". Yes it had to be that. This horrible experience had showed him that being impulsive, reckless and hot headed can have dire consequences. Very dire in fact. He shook his head not wanting to go back to it. He had not only doomed all life on earth but also contributed to the death of his mentor. His regret and guilt got even bigger now that he knew who the man real was.

"Alright" said Zhalia breaking the silence and snapping him out of his thoughts "we better get going. We have to change the shift watching that young seeker girl. They say she's talented and has great potential"

The three younger seekers nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Croydon, England **_

"Lok stay awake!" hissed Zhalia pulling the binoculars from her eyes and prodding the blonde "we're on a watch here!"

He shook his head blinking his eyes.

"Ugh, sorry" he muttered fixing them back on the wooden door of the house they've been observing. Not long afterwards they opened and a young girl came out. She was tallish and had long dark hair. She wore a white coat, elastic stocking and red heels. They watched her walk ahead before she turned around the corner. Zhalia stood up and nudged her three companions to follow. They jumped down the tree and rushed across the square to climb up another one in order to keep an eye on their target. They haven't been in that manner for long when four dark clad figures appeared on the road in front and behind the girl. She let out a scream. One of the figures reached out to her. The female seeker tried to summon a basic spell but it had been easily absorbed. Then a strange gooey gray light begun to envelop her.

"It's our cue" said Zhalia and with that she and the others jumped down the tree shouting spells. Zhalia summoned her long unused Strix. Den chose Vigilante and Lok summoned Willblade. He did not intend to call on Pendragon however. The blade itself was powerful enough to send the titans back to their amulets. It should work on humans just as well. Their opponents seemed to be a little bit shocked by this sudden attack and withdrew a little bit. However they did not try to defend themselves or counterattack. They just stood there and the team quickly surrounded them.

"Who are you and what do you want from seekers?" demanded Lok angrily pointing his sword at them. The group gave no answer, just standing there as if they had been turned to stones.

"Answer us! What do you want? To conquer the world? To destroy it?" pressed Sophie "if so then think again! Because we'll stop you!"

Once more there was no answer. No reaction.

"Alright" said Zhalia "that does it. We'll talk somewhere else then. Toucharm!" She shouted but a while later the green power backfired on her sending her flying and causing her to hit the ground. Hard. Den furrowed his brow in anger and attacked but his spell had been repulsed as well.

"Not good" muttered Zhalia getting back to her feet "we can't win with the direct attack. It seemed like they're using some mirror spell which deflects all our attacks"

"Bravo" said deep voice from under one of the hoods "that is a very good deduction. Just as expected from Vampire Queen. But I suggest you surrender and call off your titans before we destroy them. It has no sense. Give the girl up too"

"Never!" cried Lok outraged "we will never give up on those we have to protect! What do you want with her anyway?"

"We just want her power. Nothing more" answered the man calmly "we'll let her go afterwards unharmed. We just want her magic"

"Why?" demanded Zhalia "what do you want with us?"

"There is just too many of you" answered the man simply "the seekers haven't organized in such big strong groups before. Your kind becomes a bit too powerful and we as Guardians of Order and Balance cannot let that happen. We cannot let you disturb the balance of magic. Now give us the girl"

"No" said Lok sternly "never"

"And we won't let you spread more violence either!" added Sophie "I am Sophie Casterwill the descendant of first Casterwill and I shall not stand for it! My family had created the seeker world and we will not allow you to destroy it!"

"And what will you do? Declare the war on us?" questioned the man slightly amused

"Yes" she answered sternly "in name of honour and my family"

"As you wish then. War it is" said the man before raising his hand and blinding the team with very bright light he disappeared in a puff of smoke together with his companions. The seekers got to their feet.

"So now we know" muttered Zhalia

"We've got to report it to the others" decided Lok seriously "we cannot allow those guys to do that" with that he turned to the girl behind them "you alright?" he asked. She nodded weakly.

* * *

**_Huntik Foundation International HQ, New York_**

The whole council body was looking at Lok with grim faces.

"Thank you Lok" spoke up Metz. His expression was deadly serious and stone-like "the information you had gathered are very important. You had once more informed us about a deadly danger to our world. You're priceless asset. We're also grateful for the help of Casterwill family" he added turning to Sophie.

"It's nothing" she assured him "it's our purpose to fight evil. We're just doing our job"

Metz nodded thanking her once more before reminding everyone about the crisis and martial law.


	3. The Beast of Exmooor

_**Venice, Italy**_

Zhalia leaned against the wall of the room watching the teens training with help of the holographic gear.

'Three years ago they would be fighting and tearing the remotes from one another. Lok and Den would be blabbering about playing video games on this and Sophie would be scolding them' she though and a small smile appeared on her lips, but it soon faded when she remembered why exactly are those three training. The scene from their fight with that commission or Guardians of Order and Balance flashed before her eyes. She furrowed her brow wondering if they had been telling the truth about their purpose. Personally she had never heard of them and if they had been defending balance and order then why hadn't they appeared when Organization and Blood Spirals were on the loose? Hadn't THAT been disturbance of balance and order? Slowly a plan started to form itself in her head. She would go and find the HQ of their new enemy, infiltrate them. Just like with the Spirals. After all she had been the best spy around. She sighed shaking her head and turning her eyes back to her friends. Lok waved at her to come and join them. She bounced off the wall and doing an elegant flip in the air jumped over the laser beam to the other side. Then came other obstacles but she dodged all of them and served a final blow switching the device off. In that moment she felt a well known tickle in the heart. She turned around and saw Dante standing in the doorway.

"Good job" he acknowledged their efforts "you're all getting better"

"Well we had to progress to another level sometime, right?" asked Lok

The man nodded his head smirking a little.

"So what brings you here?" asked Zhalia "because I won't believe you popped in just to marvel at our progress"

"You're right" he nodded "I came here to tell you that it's possible we might make the Foundation Teams bigger. The Council has decided that the current numbers are a little too low so we're taking new recruits. The rookies would be able to chose their own team after a trail period. You could get someone new as well but we'll see about it. This person has other options to consider"

"And who would that be?" asked Den in hoped that Dante means his brother

"My sister Nina" answered the amber-eyed man

"Nina?" questioned Lok. He was quite astounded by this statement "but she's not even a seeker, right?"

"No but she's a very good healer" answered his mentor "and she knows a lot about magical world. She could be an asset. Please welcome her nicely"

"We'll make her feel right at home" promised the blonde grinning widely.

Dante smiled back and excusing himself with some kingly duties he had to attend to left them.

"New recruits" sighed Zhalia as soon as he was out of sight "in this time it's gonna be troublesome"

"But it's just like with us. You trained us in critical times" reminded her Lok "me and Den were completely ignorant"

"Yeah but those were single incidents. It was one team but now Foundation takes a huge responsibility. Besides back then we at least knew our enemy. The struggle with Organization had been going on for decades and we knew Rassimov at least a little as well. Right now we know nothing, we're not even sure that we're dealing with seekers. What if that's not the case this time?"

"We'll manage. Somehow" said the blonde offering a small smile, but it was visible that he is not so sure about it all and that his smile is only an attempt to lighten up the mood.

* * *

_**Huntik Foundation Hangar, Venice, Italy**_

"Where is she?" wondered Sophie impatiently. She together with her and-strangely- her brother's team were waiting for the arrival of Nina by the Foundation Jet.

"Maybe she's busy" offered Lok "she's Dante's sister after all"

"Nina holds very high position" agreed Zhalia "she's the right hand of the king and beforehand she had been an official queen and leader of vampires. Besides it has not been that long. She's only two minutes late"

She barely finished when the door opened and a petite girl dressed in white polo shirt and blue trousers walked in. Her brown hair was dressed in style of 50's.

"Hi everyone" she greeted them with a little nod "sorry I'm late. I missed the water tram. We're going?" she asked rhetorically

"Sure. Come on" said Lok pointing at the plane with wide gesture and with that everyone went on board.

"So, what's our mission?" asked Den when they sat down thus fulfilling the tradition.

"Beast of Exmoor" answered young Lambert

"According the local legend it's a big cat, a panther or a leopard" explained Sophie "the most common non-magical theory is that this is some lost or escaped pet, as many people used to have such animals at home"

"But if that's so...then why wouldn't anyone report it?" questioned Den sceptically

"Because it's illegal" answered Nina

"The magical explanation is of course a titan" continued Sophie "it's our job to check it out and if that's the case catch it"

"So...why did you decide to become a seeker?" asked Den turning to Nina

The brunette shrugged. The most truthful and appealing answer was 'my brother' but she felt it would come out as rude.

"Don't know really" she answered therefore "I guess I wanted to give it a try"

"It is" grinned the boy "it's cool being a seeker"

'Yeah cool' repeated the nephelim in her mind 'the war is upon us...it won't get as cool as that'

But she nodded her head and managed a smile. She honestly had no idea how on earth did she always mange to be so polite to people. But then again she had lived most of her life in nineteenth century when it was expected of a girl and woman to act ladylike, so she let Den babble about the wonders of seeker life. Lok and Sophie joined in too with their stories and observations and soon the topic changed as the young seekers got lost in their memories forgetting about her. She stood up and moved to the back of the plane occupied by Casterwill Team.

"So which team are you going to be on?" asked Lane

"Yours of course. But after we finish the mission" answered Nina

"That's a quick decision" noticed the teal-haired girl

"Because there is nothing to decide" shrugged the nephelim "I'm not going to be a background character"

"Background character?" raised his brow Lucas

"I'm not willing to be another extra" explained Nina "in films and theatre, but mostly theatre when they move action into a town or a village they need some people to live there, you know people who're going to nod and have mute conversations. That is the case with them" she pointed her head towards the other team "Lok and Sophie play the major roles. They practically do everything. The others make the background for them, are the supporting cast. They don't need another extra. Non-seeker on top of that. And I prefer you anyway. You're my friends" she added smiling.

"Welcome to the team then" said Dellix smiling back "and we're happy to have you with us too"

The other two nodded and Lucas looked at her in such way that it made her blush. Being closer to him was yet another reason she chose his team.

"Ok people, we're going down. Buckle up" said Lok after a short while. The passengers quickly heeded his order and the blonde landed in some desolate spot of the moors. As soon as everyone as out he put on the invisibility mode.

"Alrighters" he said "it's rather quiet here today so we can go looking right now but first let's leave our bags at the hotel"

The others nodded and with that they headed for one of the nearest towns. The hotel was of course the best there could be. Per usual since Sophie did the booking. As always there the rooms were double. The teams left their stuff at the hotel and went back to the moor.

"This is awesome" said Den smiling "a mission at last. I mean mission with a titan" he added quickly, catching the glances of his friends.

"Yeah" agreed Lok wholeheartedly "it's nice to get a little break from all this craziness with those commission guys"

"Guardians of Order and Balance" corrected him Nina and something in her tone made everyone look at her.

"You sound like you knew them" noted Sophie

"It's a very ancient group" shrugged the nephelim "their history reaches back to fifteenth century, and took upon themselves observing the magic using mortals"

"Do you know anything more about them?" questioned Lok curiously "like how they fight? Their techniques?"

"They use magic mostly" she answered "I'm not overly familiar with them though. As I said they deal only with mortals so we didn't bother much with them. Our contacts went as far as them popping up and inquiring about some group or other that lived on our lands"

"And you have never wondered about the reason of those inquires?" asked Sophie astounded

"Humans are not our concern" answered Nina "we don't bother with them apart from keeping our existence secret from them and sometimes employing them. Thought it rarely happens. We have enough of vampires, damphirs, fey creatures, imps and such. Not everyone is a millionaire in this world"

"But they harm people!" cried the outraged Casterwill girl

"It's not our concern" answered the nephelim curtly "the world of moral magic is a different universe. Different laws rule there. Even if we wanted we can't do more than giving them a warning. We could of course go on war with guardians , but what for? The only sensible purpose of such war would be if they had attacked a mongrel or people protected by laws of sanctuary. Eventually if their conflict became so severe that it would threaten us or the magical world as whole. It hasn't happened yet, so let the mortals settle their scores between themselves"

"Oh, so no reaction whatsoever!" said Sophie angrily "marvellous! So when a husband is murdering his wife next door you people just sit there merrily, yes?! Let me tell you this, if EVERYONE had such attitude towards life the fates of both world wars would be different! If people sit idly by..."

"I'm not saying people should be totally impartial" started the nephelim calmly "it's just-"

"Yes you do! You're suggesting we should just watch and do nothing!" objected the younger girl "I don't get how can you call yourself Dante's sister! You don't deserve such a brother!"

Nina halted

"Say what?" she asked shocked

"You don't deserve to call yourself Dante's sister or to be one" repeated Sophie "he would've never done such a thing! He never stood idly by! He always stood up for what was right and fought for it! He stood up to the Spirals and Organization! He even stopped the Red Comet! But you would stop him, wouldn't you?! Because it's not his business if we all die is it? We're not with the clan after all! Mortals are not his business, no? But he did it! He reacted! And now he's doing the same! He's defying those guardians of yours and their evil! Because they're evil get that into your thick skull! They threaten innocents, hunting them down like some wild animals! They take away their very souls! Seekers draw their powers from power of will and the guardians rid them of it all! And you think it's alright! But then again it's not all that surprising. You spend so much time amongst heartless people that you probably lost yours along the way! Because I can't believe you have a heart or soul at all!"

"Sophie...please..." spoke up Lucas, but his sister was on the roll

"Or it's just easier that way" she continued raising her voice "it's easier to do nothing! Because when there is a problem and you recognize it, you have to do something about it, right? But I can see you don't like having troubles and responsibilities, so you avoid them! You're a coward!"

Nina said nothing to deflect the charges that were thrown at her. She just stared at the ground. For some reason she felt horribly cold. She clenched her fists with all her might trying to calm the raging storm of emotions that stirred inside her heart. Anger, irritation, guilt, regret. She bit her lip. She wished to defend herself somehow, but she couldn't find the right arguments. No one had ever showed her things from that point of view, no one had ever called her a coward. Usually people agreed with her. Well she of course knew not everyone in her life agrees with her, there was plenty of people who didn't but usually it was because of her mildness. Vampires thought she was a bit of a doormat. They thought she's trying to save the world a bit too much. She had never been called heartless, cold or cowardly.

"Let's get going" she said trying to sound calm "we have a mission"

With that she moved on in quick pace. The others followed. For the rest of the way nobody spoke a word. The atmosphere was so tense that they could cut it with an axe. Only when they reached the moors Lok pulled out the holotome proposing they all should split up to look for the titan.

Not surprisingly Nina decided to go alone. She wasn't in a mood for company. She didn't wish to talk to anyone on the team at the moment. There was no one she could talk to anyway. Lucas was Sophie's brother and as angry as she was she didn't wish to hurt his feelings by speaking ill of her. Den? He was a hothead and he would have similar opinions to the girl. Lok was completely out of the question. To say anything that wouldn't be a praise about the Casterwill girl meant trouble. There was of course Zhalia but somehow Nina didn't feel like talking to her either. She wandered wherever her feet carried her scarcely looking around. She was far too preoccupied by what she had heard from Sophie. Was she really come off as so indifferent? Maybe she should get more involved...after all she was an angel...well a nephelim, but not any nephelim. She was a descendant of two most noble lines. She descended from archangels, including St. Michael. Saint Michael was a warrior of god. Action was his domain. Did she turn her back on her own heritage then? Her vows and tradition? Then again she won't save the world, right and getting involved with stuff from magical world was like butting into inner politics of an independent state. The groups had their own independence. She couldn't just go and interfere like that. Besides as far as she knew the Guardians didn't kill people. Well accept those rare moments when they went to the war, but then both sides killed one another. Otherwise they did people no harm. Those seekers turned out quite alright. They only lost ability to throw spells. They still had their hearts and souls intact. It's not like anyone had died. She kept reminding that to herself, and who was Sophie to tell her off like that? That girl had no idea what she had been through in life. She shook her head and finally looked around. The first thing she noticed was that she has no idea as to where she is. There was no sign of life anywhere and it was dark. Very, very dark. Suddenly she heard a low growl or rather roar from behind. She shivered. It sounded like a big cat. Very big, wild cat. A Panther. She carefully scanned her new surroundings wondering what she should do now. She didn't know where and how far away the others were so screaming wasn't exactly going to work. Run? Panthers were very quick and unfortunately she wasn't blessed with inhuman speed. She remembered that those kids of animals are like werewolves. It's better not to show fear in front of them, unless you want to feel their fangs on your throat. Maybe she should call upon her wings then? It shouldn't be able to leap THAT high. However before she could decide upon anything she saw a great black panther slowly advancing towards her in the light of the moon. It's tail swayed to left and right and she wasn't sure what does it mean. In case of domestic cat it was irritation and readiness to attack. Panthers were big cats so it should work the same way. The animal came closer and she stepped back a little. Then a little more when suddenly..

"Hey, I won't harm you angel" spoke a deep male voice. Nina blinked in surprise and almost tripped over when a tall black-haired man with blue eyes appeared right in front of her. He was of course dressed in black.

"You're a shape shifter" she managed to utter when she finally found her voice

"Alexander at your service" he bowed deeply

"N-Nina" she introduced herself "Nina Vale"

Alexander's eyes lit up.

"The queen" he said and bowed once more. This time deeper "I beg your pardon milady. I had no idea I have royalty standing in front of me"

She smiled a bit not knowing what to say to that.

"May I know what you're doing here my lady?" he continued "it's late and please do not take it as offence but...it's it dangerous for you to be out in such place?"

"I appreciate your concern" she nodded "well the thing is...I've gotten lost. Me and my friends were looking...well we were looking for you actually. Our purpose was to find out about Beast of Exmoor..I guess you're the cause of all the rumours"

"Indeed I am" he confirmed "after all they all started not so long after my moving here. I'm sorry if I drew too much attention. I've never attacked humans so I didn't know I would get the interest of royal family itself"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no" she said quickly waving her hands in front of herself "no. My friends are seekers. Huntik Foundation...a group of said seekers thought you might be a titan. One of those spiritual creatures they summon from amulets. It's a type of human magic" she explained. He watched her for a while.

"I understand" he said "well I can assure you I am no titan. I also do not serve any wizards. May I walk you home?" he proposed suddenly "in which hotel are you staying? Or I can help you find your friends. I know the area very well"

Nina fell deep in thought pondering on what she should do. Could she trust this stranger? After all he could mean harm and use her trust. But then again there seemed to be no other option really and he wouldn't risk attacking the queen. He was on vampire grounds. The local clan had to know about him if he had lived here. Especially since it looked like he was one of his kind. She therefore nodded her head slowly. Alexander smiled showing all of his pearly white teeth before merging into a panther again. Nina followed his lead.

* * *

Lok bit his lip almost drawing blood. He was very worried. Nina had not returned yet and it gotten dark. If she doesn't come back or if anything has happened to her the half of magical world and all vampires including Dante will have his head for this. After all he was supposed to be looking after her and made her feel welcome and instead what happened? Right away there was a major fight. Great. He was a leader god dam it! He should've dissolved the tensions, stopped it from escalating somehow. Dante would've put a stop to it. Heck, even the gloomy and reserved Lucas tried to interfere while he just stood there. He sighed running his hand through his hair. Just great. He wasn't the only one who worried. Zhalia too was biting her lip and glancing at her watch. She worried not only about Nina who had become like a sister to her, but also about Lok and Sophie. She knew all too well what her immortal people thought of Casterwills. If it came out that some harsh and insulting words of Casterwill leader caused harm to befall their angel, then the whole careful rebuild and repair of relations between two groups would go to waste. She wasn't so sure if even Dante was going to be so understanding this time. She sighed wondering how could this conflict have escalated so quickly. It's been ages since Sophie had gotten so livid and Nina did try to cut the conversation short. So why did it escalate? Once more she glanced at her watch. The time was going so slowly.

Lane worried even more than Zhalia. She always worried about those whom she considered close. It was in her nature and Nina was her best friend. Actually Nina was one of her first best friends. Zhalia, Teien, Sophie and Viviane became her friends later and the last three were completely different story anyways. They were family and they all lived in quite different places in the world so they couldn't really see each other often and Sophie additionally had something daunting and distant about her when you first met her. Nina visited their three-man squad much more often and she was dating Lucas. It was like the brunette had been their teammate for ages. Bitting her lip Lane glanced at Dellix. She could tell he was worried too. It was evident in the way his muscles tensed and how he held his sword. He was ready to act. Lucas too was tensed and even more than his two teammates. The thousands of darkest scenarios kept flashing before his eyes and for the first time in his life he had the strong urge to behave impulsively and just go and look for Nina. He had never been so angry with his sister either. He run his fingers through his hair and was about to tell Lok that he and his team are going to search for Nina when someone came out of the shadows of the night.

"Nina!" exclaimed Lane and was quite ready to throw herself at her friend but she stopped at the sight of big black panther at the brunette's side. Everyone looked down and gasped when the animal turned into a tall handsome man. Lucas furrowed his brow and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He decided that he didn't like this man. Nor the way he put his hand on Nina's shoulder. Who did he think he was?

"And you are?" his thoughts were mirrored by Lok. Kind of.

"Alexander Blake at your service" the black-haired man bowed deeply to the male part of the group and kissed hands of the female part. He stopped by Zhalia for a little longer watching her closely "you're a panther too" he noticed "a leopardess"

The woman nodded

"Nice to meet you cousin" he smiled at her. She answered with yet another nod. The man turned towards Nina "anyway I've brought your missing person back home. Because I presume you are those friends of hers..."

"Yes" confirmed Lucas stepping forward without taking his eyes of him for a second "Nina is our friend and teammate. We're grateful that you have found her and all but we should be getting back to the hotel. It's late" with that he grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her over. She stumbled surprised, crashing into him and giving him a questioning look. He said nothing, only shifted her gently putting her behind his back. Everyone watched this scene in astonishment and Alexander raised his eyebrows. Soon however a smug smile appeared on his face.

"Care to share with us, what's so funny?" asked Lucas

"Nothing" answered the black-haired man "but you're right. It is late. You should get going. Good by milady" he added once more bowing to Nina and Zhalia before turning back to his panther form and disappearing in the night

* * *

Lucas opened the door to the room and let Nina in before walking in himself and closing the door. The nephelim turned to him quite surprised.

"I thought you're with Dellix" she said "you know the gender separation stuff, so Lok and Sophie don't feel excluded and don't ask us questions calling us hypocrites because we can be in the same room together..."

"The plans have changed" answered the Casterwill curtly "besides we need to talk. About this evening" he explained "Can you please tell me what were you thinking? Going off like that, without any knowledge of the place and without a map. In those circumstances too! We have a war and there was possibly a rouge titan on the loose. You could've gotten hurt! And that Alexander guy too. I just can't believe you went off with him just like that!"

"I had no choice" she replied "I couldn't use my mobile as there was no signal out there and I can't run too fast either. Besides he was very nice and sweet. He did me no harm"

"Being sweet and nice doesn't mean there are good intentions to it" said the caramel-haired man "he could've tried to gain your trust and then abduct you. It's a predator Nina. Nature gave him the deceiving good looks and sparkling personality. Though personally I have no idea what women see in such men. Guys that turn into wild animals. That would suggest lack of self control and aggression"

Nina titled her head to the side listing to his words. She could detect worry and concern in his voice and she understood his lack of trust in Alex. The man was after all a shape shifter. He belonged to a world where you should look out for yourself. Those races were quite dangerous. As someone who had spend most of her life with vampires, she should've known this. But there was something in the way Lucas spoke about the dark-haired man that bothered her. There was something more to it than just worry. Those constant what if's and this dismissing almost patronizing tone especially in last words which had nothing to do with whole situation. It wasn't like she fancied Alexander or anything...and then it hit her. Her eyes winded as she recalled the angry glares and the words of gratitude that came out in a bark. This sudden pull and hiding her behind his back.

"You're not by any chance jealous of him, are you?" she asked out loud

The Casterwill who up until now had been pacing around the room stopped.

"Jealous of what?" he snorted "a guy who turns into an animal and runs on four legs growling and roaring? As if. He's not even that good looking anyway"

Nina raised her eyebrow amused. Yep. Defiantly jealous. She felt the corners of her lips twitch. She got to her feet and walked up to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Of course he isn't" she agreed "and besides I prefer green eyes to blue ones. Green like absinthe. Other colours are not so mesmerising"

"So my eyes are mesmerising?" he asked much more softly. His gaze too went much gentler. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"Very, very mesmerising" she repeated in low murmur resting her forehead against his. They made a step back falling onto the bed.

* * *

_He walks on the cliffs, the wind howls and the sound of waves crushing against the rocks fills his years. He doesn't know what he's doing out by this hour and by the sea too. His mom always tells him it's dangerous. Teachers say the same thing. If they knew he would be dead. Maybe he should head back? But he doesn't. He keeps going. Suddenly something catches his eye. A young girl small like Thumbelina with bunch of red hair on her head. Her face is pale, almost white. The howling wind carries her song. A nostalgic little melody. He stops and watches her feeling his heart clench with fear. He has this feeling that something bad is going to happen. _

"_Sio!" he calls out to her. She turns to him and he sees those green eyes, so warm but piercing. They seem to drill his soul, seeing right through him. She smiles. He shakes his head. She sends him another smile and then a huge wave hits the rock, washing over it. He screams terrified and makes a step forward but he cannot move. A second later the rock is empty._

Lok sat up on his bed breathing heavily and running his fingers through his hair. What was that dream? And what was it's meaning?

* * *

**Dum, dum, dum :D.**


	4. The Battle of City of Casterwill I

_**Venice, Italy**_

It was some days...a week perhaps since the team had returned from their mission in England and there still was no signal of life from the Guardians. It seemed like they have vanished into thin air. This of course only caused the rise of anxiety amongst seekers. People felt uncertain about their future it was like they were hanging thousand meters above the earth. They shifted from the worst case scenarios and conspiracy theories to doubting if the war will break at all. This sick, tense atmosphere was rubbing of Zhalia more and more, making her surer about her decision to infiltrate the Guardians. She didn't yet know what she shall tell them, this wasn't Blood Spiral where she could just come in and say that she desires power and chaos. Guardians didn't seem to bother about things like that. She could of course try with the order thing but she wasn't so certain it would work. After all she wasn't human and she held very high position. Her joining in with those people could harm Dante's reputation. Of course Foundation would know all, but what about others? She could try with an alias thought. Change hair colour, put on some contacts, change style and then find some name on cemetery and if needed fake some documents. Then she would buy or rent a flat in completely different part of the world. That could work. She just needed to discuss it with The Council, Dante and her team, but she was sure they'll say yes. After all they'd made no objections last time.

"Time to act" she said to herself "this is my strength after all"

* * *

"Oh no" said Dante standing up and shooting the woman before him a stone-hard glare "no way. No way in hell"

"Dante I'm the top Foundation spy. _Only_ Foundation spy" she said with unwavering expression "we have to keep tabs on their plans. I helped a lot during the struggle with Blood Spirals. You didn't stop me then even though they could've killed me. Why then are you objecting now? What's different this time around?"

"That they're not seekers Zhalia" he answered sharply "it's not the same magic. It's far too dangerous. It's a different world than the one you're used to. Different rules apply here, different magic. Not everyone can use it. You could've learned Spiral magic because it was seeker magic. Darker, more sinister that's true, but it was still our magic. Being a seeker however won't help you learn other kinds. Seekers can rarely learn those powers. It's like with vampires and magic. My people can't use it at all unless they have some human blood in them. That's why we cannot take such risks. Besides being my life's mate you're far too well known"

"In can change my looks and name" she said

"That's too simple a remedy" he shook his head "this could've worked with Foundation, Organization or Spirals but Guardians I fear won't be deceived. Your smell and looks will always betray you. Warlocks can senesce races and tell them apart. They can see auras. They will recognize you in spite of the disguise. They'll know about your connection with me. They will be always on their guard around you for they will know you'll tell me everything and I..."

"You're on the Council" she finished for him with a sigh. Did he have to make such sense? Couldn't he just be possessive dictator saying 'you cannot go because I said so. You're my partner you have to listen to me' to which she could readily reply that she needs some space? But of course he had to use the most rational and sensible argument with which she couldn't argue.

"Ok, so what do you propose we do?" she asked

"We can send someone else" he shrugged "some of our people, ask elementals or some other seekers. I am quite powerful and my father made a lot of connections. We can surely find someone"

The dark-haired woman sighed deeply falling back onto the chair

"I'm going to kill myself" she declared "it's killing me..all this tension and uncertainty. I hate hanging in mid-air and not knowing anything about the enemy. I have bad feelings about this all..."

"We'll get there, don't worry" he assured her sitting by her side "I know it doesn't look all too well but hey we knew close to nothing about the Spirals as well but we defeated them, right? You knew nothing of my world but you're doing great. Everyone respects you and I'm proud of you. You're the best partner and an excellent queen"

She spun around to look at him and her face was far too revealing, showing such emotions as hope and excitement.

"Really?" she asked breathlessly. She felt stupid for it. It has been years since she had left the Organization, she really should have let this little respect and attention hungry girl go. She had changed, right!? She'd found a place where she belongs, she should've changed, but instead here she is getting all excited about being respected and proud of. Just like some little kid. Dante smiled, barely holding a chuckle as he watched her and guessed her thoughts. She was so adorable when she acted this way. He didn't know why she was embarrassed by it thought. He would gladly see more of that side of her.

"Really" he confirmed giving her a playful smack on the nose "it's turest truth"

"You know that it sounds illogical, right?" she asked rising her eyebrows. But there was a faint smile on her lips.

"Maybe" he replied "but I don't remember grammatical correctness and rhetoric being part of our vows"

She couldn't help it anymore and burst out in giggles, nudging his shoulder.

"Cut it out!" she said "I'm trying to have a serious conversation here and you're turning everything into a joke"

"We'll have enough seriousness in days to come" he replied "so I want you to laugh and have fun while you can love"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head but was smiling all the same. He smiled back, before leaning in and kissing her. She sighed and entangled her fingers in his hair. The war, Foundation and all spying plans were imminently forgotten as they got lost in the kiss.

* * *

_**The Guardians Headquarters, Somewhere in Europe**_

The room was gloomy, dark with decor that could be best described as ascetic. A tall man in monk robes was sitting behind the desk. The only visible part of his body were his pale thin arms rested on their elbows. His head was swirling with most unhappy and troubling thoughts. He had never meant this to happen. Ever. But what had been done had been done and he had no intention of backing off, for that meant abandoning everything he ever believed in. Everything THEY believed in. His grey eyes lit up with determination under the black hood. It was time to stop sitting and planning. Desperate times call for desperate masseurs. They were ready for whatever the fate had in store for them. He swiftly got up and headed for the heavy wooden door exiting the room and walking out to the simple stone corridor. He quickly made his way down the narrow spiralling staircase . The large chamber which they led to was very gloomy and bare even in the bright light of day. But that was the style of the Guardians. Simple and ascetic. The man looked around the small gathering of maybe twenty people. They all no matter of ranks and gender wore same black or dark robes. When he entered they all greeted him with a respectful nod.

"My brothers and sisters" he spoke up. His voice was calm and mild more fitting for a pious monk than a wizard preparing for a war "the time has come. Our trainings and preparations are finally going to see their conclusion. Remember that we're fighting for our survival and beliefs. Those things are now threatened by seekers. They stand for the very thing we're standing against. Their continued and unchecked growth in power can and will bring us chaos, threatening the balance in magical world. But we shall not allow it. Let us sound the drums of war

* * *

_**Huntik Foundation's International, HQ, New York **_

The Council had met again only this time there also were the most important Casterwills with them. The Elders and some of their men like Mallory and White or Lucas's Team. Sophie, dressed just as she had been during the fights with the spirals ascended the rostrum with grace and dignity. Everyone was watching her with excitement similar to the one which sportsmen feel just before their performances. The caramelette watched the gathering before her feeling the nervousness take hold of her. It has been long since she addressed people like this. Since the defeat of the Blood Spiral the only formal addresses she had been doing were expressions of gratitude and greetings on balls and parties. But a rally speech? It was entirely new to her. Last time it had been Lok who did that. She had only spoken of alliance, but seeing that everyone is waiting for her to say something she took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"Huntik Foundation, Casterwills" she spoke with determination and zeal "as you know the Guardians of Order and Balance declared war on us"

"_We _declared a war" muttered Nina under her breath

"They've sent us official massage yesterday" continued the Casterwill girl "yes my friends. War is a fact. But we shall not yield. Our enemy is using strong magic, that is true but ours is no weaker. Together we defeated the Blood Spiral, the greatest and most fearsome enemy this world has seen. This time will be no different. Together we will defeat those fanatics. We shall return peace to every seeker on this planet"

The moment she finished the room filled with loud applause. The Council members nodded their heads in approval exchanging their thoughts on bravery and decisiveness of young people these days and on the great wisdom of Casterwill leader. When the young queen left her stand and joined them everyone at once went to congratulate her and assure her of their support. Many told her that she is an ideal role model for the new generation and that her wise and fearless words shall become history.

"You don't look overly happy miss" noticed Foucault Casterwill as he approached Nina. The girl had been leaning against the wall the whole time with her arms crossed. She let out a sigh.

"I'd probably be more enthusiastic had I not seen so many wars. Alas I had and I already know how the story goes. It always begins like this. With fiery speeches and addresses, people are filled with excitement and fighting spirit. They almost wait for the conflict to break out so they can throw themselves into the battle. Their hearts are filled with zeal and will. It stays like that for some time. The victories fuel the souls and the defeats deflect it. Thought not so much in the beginning. Later however it becomes reality of everyday life. Cruelty, death, hunger and fear put the fire out leaving only apathy. The faith in all beautiful ideals fades as the known faces disappear around you. New people are coming but only for a moment. It's a flash and they're no longer there. And the circle starts again and again. People are getting tired. The victories bring some comfort but it's just not enough. Everyone wants things to just end and when end finally comes there is joy. Just because it's over. Even those on the other side, even defeated rejoice and breathe with relief. Then come the celebrations or complains. It all depends on the side. And celebrations are only official because even members of victorious side mourn their dead. He time of dealing with consequences comes. Funerals, losses and gains, debts, survivors, veterans and invalids. Then everything becomes glorified history and those who survived do not wish to talk about it for next twenty years"

The man sad nothing. There was nothing he could say. He therefore nodded and saying his goodbyes joined his family. Nina followed him with her gaze watching the chatting people. She let out another deep sigh.

* * *

_**Few days later, The (Lost) City of Casterwill, somewhere in western Europe**_

The Huntik Team and Casterwill Elders gathered together in the main chamber of Casterwill's Palace. It was an enormous room with walls made of snow white stone and a smooth floor with family crest on it. In the middle stood a large round table with just one leg which seemed to be growing out of the floor. Right now the whole top of the table was covered with map of the city.

"The enemy's forces will most likely attack, here and here" said Teien who took the position of chief strategist "and of course the main gate. Lok you're in charge of eastern squad, take Harrison and Den with you"

The three boys nodded seriously

"Lucas, you, Dellix and Lane shall defend the outside of the palace. The nearest streets" continued the black-haired woman. The three seekers nodded just as their predecessors "Mallory and White are going to defend the northern part of the city together with other Casterwills. The other walls and parts of the city will be defended by Foundation's forces in charge of Council members and best agents. Me, Foucault and Lady Sophie shall defend the castle itself. The Rune Guardians will stay in Casterwill Temple aided by some Foundation members Casterwills"

Everyone nodded.

"Hey where is Nina?" asked Den suddenly "shouldn't she be hare...I mean if we're with our teams..."

"She said she needs to change" answered Lane "she should be here shortly and she knows where she's going to be"

As she finished the door opened and Nina walked in causing the eyes of all men to widen, thought women were surprised as well. But the most shock fell upon Huntik Team. Instead of one of her long and wide dresses the girl wore black sleeveless corset with knotting in the front. The bosom was wrinkled with a gentle frill at the top. The lower part of this costume consisted of black tight trousers with a red cloth or apron on the right leg. She also had brown archer gloves on her hands. It was all finished up with high brown boots. Her weapon of choice was a bow with arrows.

"What have you done with yourself?" asked Lok as soon as he found his voice

"Changed in my battle suit" she answered "it's a little modernized version of what I wore in 1900 war with wizards. Only back then I had selves and covered neck. Oh and a longer skirt. This is only surviving piece of it as I had to cut off the rest when it got damaged in battle"

"Oh" said the boy. Sophie however sneered and crossed her arms.

"Something wrong?" asked Nina

"Nothing. It's just a little strange way to dress. What do you think it is? Lord of the Rings convention?" asked the caramelette. The nephelim raised her eyebrow scanning the light coloured top, trousers, boots and blue ribbons that the Casterwill girl wore as well as the blue-ivory robes of LeBlanche and the Chinese gear of Santiago.

"I don't have a problem with the way I'm dressed" she shrugged "it's comfortable to move around in. And I don't think it's time to discuss trends, now is it?"

The young heiress let out a huff and glared at the brunette coldly. The nephelim sighed wondering why was this girl so hot on her case.

"Nina" said Teien brining everyone's attention to the present "you too will defend the nearby streets as a field nurse with Lady S"

The girl nodded. She was happy with that arrangement. She didn't particularly like to fight and since they were going to fight mostly with humans her abilities weren't all that useful. In the same moment the magical alarms of the city set off and all the lights went mad. It was a sign that the enemy was coming.

"So this is it" muttered Nina "Hannibal ad Portas"

The seekers exchanged glances and adrenaline rushed through everyone's veins. They gave each other curt nods and wishing one another good luck headed for their posts.

* * *

_**Ok. I KNOW or rather from what I know the Lost City of Casterwill was the city of Ys. But I decided to relocate it somewhere else as underwater didn't really appeal to me but the art from the Huntik Comic was excellent and I simply fell in love with that place. It seemed such a good location for the first battle. Now the war has really begun. The actual battle will be there in second part of episode three. I shall also come up with names for the chapters...other than their numbers. **_


	5. The Battle of City of Casterwill II

_**The City of Casterwill, Western Europe**_

Wonderful. Flipping wonderful. Those words described the battle the best. Other description could be those damn wizards. The defenders had been prepared and expected to be attacked by humans but turned out that the enemy had sent them otherworldly creatures such as Hell hounds, some demons and even Uphirs and strigoi-the real sources of Nosferatu myths. The former were tall and thin with sunken cheeks and big eyes. Their bony hands were ended with long claws. The latter-strigoi- looked entirely different. They were smaller and meaner with hunched backs and wrinkled skin in colour of rotting leaves. Their sharp-chainsaw like teeth were so long that it seemed impossible for their owners to close their mouths. Strigoi also unlike the Uphirs had some hair or rather hairs sticking to their skulls. Their eyes were big and hallow and instead of words they communicated with shrieks and hisses. Most of the seekers, especially the young and newly recruited ones fell first victims to those monsters. There was no wonder however as many of them some of the titans were a shock. Scared and frozen they had no chance and it didn't help that seeker magic seemed to be of little use. It looked like the majority of the enemy was immune to that and thought strigoi, Uphirs and hell hounds did fear fire the other demons did not. Besides they were all so fast that it was a rare chance to fire a power more than once.

* * *

"What do we do?" asked Harrison worriedly walking up to Lok while Antedeluvian tried to keep the enemy away. The blonde bit his lip. He had no idea what to do. Never in his wildest dreams-or rather worse nightmares-had he expected such an outcome. All his previous confidence disappeared into a thin air like a vapour. After all what could have been worse than Blood Spirals? How could he have known that the enemy will be so strong that they'll send out demons? But he felt the pressing and expecting gazes of his men. He turned towards the Palace hoping for some sign that would help him make a decision but in vain. He sighed wondering if he should tell the others to retreat. From one side it seemed like a good and sensible plan but on the other he couldn't pass that mental border of connecting retreat with cowardice and willing submission to the enemy. By leaving his post he would give the enemy the advantage and easy access to the city. And he didn't want to fail Sophie. Her last words to him echoed in his head.

* * *

"_Lok!" he hears someone calling his name from behind. He stops in the middle of the white-green hallway and upon turning around he sees Sophie running towards him "wait! I have something to say to you!"_

"_Yes?" he asked looking into those emerald orbs. They shine like gems in the dim magical light that fills this place _

"_I..I just wanted..."she pauses looking away in this cute shy-schoolgirl style "I just wanted to tell you...never to give up. To hold on. Don't doubt yourself. You are my knight champion. I know you can handle anything the enemy throws your way" she tells him putting her hand on his shoulder "you've defeated the Spirals. You've brought down the Betrayer. Always remember that. This fight is as important as that one was. Don't fails us"_

_He watches her for a while lost in her eyes and mesmerized by her words. _

"_I will not fail you" he vows touching her cheek gently "I swear" _

"_Thank you" she whispers "now go"_

_He nods and runs for the exit leaving her behind._

* * *

"Lok?" he was woken from the sweet memory by Harrison's voice

"We fight" he says sternly "and wait for the instruction from the Palace"

* * *

A horrible shriek echoed in the narrow street as one of the strigoi launched at Bille burring it's fangs in her neck. One of the nearest agents sent his Freelancer to her aid but it was too late. The wound was fatal and the pinkette died the moment her body hit the ground. In an instant the hellhounds were upon her body, biting and tearing it to shreds. The other seekers at once came rushing to chase the monsters away and stop them from massacring the body even further by using spells, sticks and titans. The hounds turned on them and bit, tore and buried their teeth in hands and throats forcing the seekers to defend themselves. However a small group managed to drag the body of their friend away from danger.

* * *

"It's harder than I anticipated" sighed Montehue as he pushed away another hound and after cracking it's skull he raised his head up looking around for Tersely. He had to admit that he was worried about his young assistant. The redhead wasn't good for fights and battles altogether. He was scared of almost everything so monsters such as those strigoi creatures must've been horrifying. But the young man was nowhere to be seen. The only thing Montehue could see were blinding spells and mixes of colours and flashes of movement. Soon enough he had to forget Tersely as the enemy forced him to defend himself.

* * *

The dim gray light of morning dawned upon the city, revealing a horrible view. The once beautiful white and lime walls were now fractured, burned and stained with blood. The twirled shell-like domes were now in ruins, with their tops and decorations gone. All along the walls lied the bloodied and mutilated bodies of the dead. Here and there the surviving defenders were picking up the intact weapons and objects that could become ones. The wounded have been carried to the hospital where the healers attended to their wounds.

"I've been in many places in my life" sighed Lady S "I've been a field nurse during the war with Blood Spirals and I attended to Metz but this..."

"This is war" said Nina quietly "it's inevitable even for most successful battles and striking victories. We've got to get used to it, especially if the enemy's army is going to attack as fiercely as they did tonight"

"Hey" the further conversation was cut short by Lok who came into the hospital room with Den and Harrison. None of them looked great. Their clothes were torn and their faces dirty and bruised. The tiredness and sadness was oozing out of them.

"Hi" greeted them Nina

"We came to check on our man force and spend some time with you" explained the blonde "Besides Sophie sorta threw us out of the Palace. Well not exactly threw us out but we can't stay there as some messengers came" he added pointing with his head towards the gate to show whom he means. Nina twitched a little, startled.

"What do they want?" she asked

The teen shrugged sitting down

"I have no idea" he said "but I fancy they have some deal since one of them carried a white flag"

The relief and hope eminently made their way onto the nephelim's face. She put her hands in prayer shape pressing her fingers to her lips. She knew that this was just the first night but sooner this idiocy comes to end the better. Maybe the cruelty and horror of what had happened revealed the truth to Sophie and others. She did not remain in this manner long when the girl in question burst into the room visibly livid and outraged.

"What happened?" asked Lok imminently getting up

"What happened? What happened?" cried the Casterwill girl "those, those...scumbags, those treachery leeches, those murdering bastards! Do you know what they offered me? Those slime balls came to MY CITY like they owned it and like last night never happened and bowing with such arrogance and irony kindly proposed that they'll allow us to leave as long as we drop the fight and apologise! After that shameless attack last night! After what they've done! They want US to give up and say we're sorry! The nerve!" she shook her head unable to express her outrage and disgust.

"And what have you said to that?" asked Den

"I told them to go to hell and threw them out of the door and told them to tell their cowardly, murdering masters that we shall never give up. Never ever until we make them pay for all those whom they've harmed. That we're Casterwills and Huntik Foundation, we defeated the Organization and the Blood Spiral and that we shall not bow to such rotters as they are"

"And you told them that in those exact words?" asked Nina

"More or less" answered the young queen "and Santiago showed them a thing or two as well"

The brunette moaned face palming herself. Just great. Not only had they declared a war and placed themselves on path of Guardians but now also insulted one of the oldest and most proud orders in magical world. They added insult to injury. Things will surely get more fierce now. Wonderful. Simply wonderful. As if martial law itself wasn't enough.

"So we're getting ready for another night?" stated Lok

"Yes" nodded Sophie sternly "we shall not yield. This city belongs to us. We'll crush the enemy and show them whom they're dealing with" she added through gritted teeth before turning around sharply and exiting the room.

"Well we better get some sleep then. We'll need it" said Lok and he together with the other two also headed for the exit.

* * *

The dusk once more fell on the city tinting it's white walls in bloody red. As soon the last rays slipped across the floor and sky turned from orange to purple and dark the alarm bells rang and walls informed about enemy's approach. The already deep blue sky turned utterly black when a cloud of strange birds appeared on it. Only upon closer look the defenders discovered that this flock wasn't birds but large devil-like creatures with broad chests and enormous bat wings. Right behind them floated pale groups of ghosts. The strigoi and Uphirs, the latter on large black and red-eyed demonic horses approached from the ground level. This time they were accompanied by small cavalierly of skeletons in Viking helmets and armours. This view arose fear in hearts of majority of seekers. They still couldn't get used to the idea that titans are not only magical creatures out there. That there is different kind of magic than theirs. The last night to many seemed like a horrible dream induced by illusion spell or some gas, but now the reality of it all slowly started to make it home. Those scenes from _The Night on Bald Mountain_ were real. The skeletons were real and the grim stone devils as well. In that moment the bombing begun. Large balls of burning tar fell upon the buildings cracking the roofs and walls. The humanoid gargoyles threw down their stones breaking the defences and magical lights. The streets gradually became darker and darker with each passing minute making it even more difficult to fight and defend the place.

* * *

Sophie watched all that was happening before her with shock and disbelief. The flashes of spells, explosions, falling buildings and people...the reports about the growing number of dead seekers and destroyed defences kept flooding in. The Palace itself was in horrible state it has lost many of it's walls and the windows ceased to exist. She couldn't believe that they were losing so easily! Many squads had to retreat to defend the palace and closest streets. LBelanche, Santiago, Viviane and her occupied one of the remaining intact rooms-The Council Chamber. Their strengths have thawed. Suddenly the great door burst open and Lok and Harrison came barging in with Den. The brown-haired boy was limping and one of his arms was torn. The other two didn't look much better. Lok's head and hand were wounded and Harrison's arm looked doggy.

"The hospital fell" informed the blonde "we barely escaped"

"Lady Sophie what do we do?" asked Santiago turning to his young mistress. The girl bit her lip unsurely and lowered her gaze not knowing what to say.

* * *

Nina ran through the destroyed streets. All around her things exploded, shards of bones flew and bodies of the dead lied crushed under the piles of stones. It was a wonder how much can happen during just few hours of fight. Despite the fact that she had seen many wars it never ceased to shock her. She sighed looking at the devastation around her. They were losing, and hard at that. If it was up to her they'd have left the city before dusk. That is if she had not accepted the peace. The words from San Tzu's Art of War came to her mind: _There are roads which must not be followed, armies which must not be attacked, towns which must not be besieged, positions which must not be __contested__._ She shook her head looking up towards the ruined Casterwill Palace. She had to get over there and convince Sophie to leave the city. She sped up jumping over another piece of building or a wall. She didn't know since the explosions and gargoyles could carry them very far. It wasn't long when she finally found herself on one of the streets near the Palace. By one of the buildings she noticed her team fighting off some demons. It seemed like they're close to victory when suddenly she saw an Uphir creeping up behind Lane. Not sparing much time on thinking she drew her gun from under of the loose piece of material and took her aim. The silver bullet cut the air with whooshing sound and hit the enemy right in the temples. The monster let out a faint groan falling down and dissolving into dust. Lane turned around surprised before looking at Nina, who was making her way through the rumble.

"Thanks" she nodded at the brunette

"It's fine sister" smiled the girl "how it's going?"

"Not good" answered Dellix grimly "we don't know what's going in the Palace. The enemy had no way of accessing it from here but we don't know about other parts of the city. Many positions have been abandoned or fell"

The nephelim sighed deeply running her fingers through her messy hair.

"It has less and less sense" she muttered "but never mind what do you recon we do?"

"Maybe we should go back to the Palace?" proposed Lane "everyone seems to be heading there"

With that she and Dellix turned to Lucas. The Casterwill shot a quick glance at the place his sister had been in and nodded. He too was worried and wished to be close. Having the agreement and confirmation from their leader the whole team broke into the run. They barraged through the broken, burned gate. The main hallway which just few hours ago looked like it belonged to King Triton from The Little Mermaid right now resembled a scenery from dark gothic novel or Game of Thrones. Most of the lights were broken and the others were dimmed and the pieces of decorations and walls laid all around. The roof was broken in many places allowing the clouded sky to glimpse inside. Soon the Casterwill team made it to the Council Chamber. They pushed the door entering the room. It was mostly intact, save the broken windows. Their eyes scanned the surroundings and the occupants. Many seekers were leaning against the walls, the others were sitting down. Tersely was sitting in the far of corner rocking back and forth and muttering something under his breath. In the middle of the room the team spotted Santiago, LeBlanche and Lok. The latter supported Sophie from falling over. The girl was already slumped on the floor with her face in her palms. The only thing that could be made off her muffled words was 'I've made a promise' and 'I failed'.

"You didn't fail anyone Sophie" persuaded Lok rubbing her arms gently "you just did what you thought was right"

His words however fell on deaf ears as the heiress kept shaking her head and repeating the same words over and over again.

Lucas bit his lip bowing his head. Seeing his sister like that broke his heart. He felt somehow responsible for all this. If he had trained harder, if he had been stronger like he should be as a damphir, if he had less qualms about certain things he would've saved more people. He could've prevented many things. He sighed deeply. Nina glanced at him and then turned back to Lok, who still tried to comfort his girlfriend.

"You have to pull yourself together Sophie" he said "we're all counting on you. We know you can do it"

"My Lady we'll do whatever you wish, we'll keep on fighting but please tell us what to do" joined in LeBlanche but Sophie just shook her head. Nin sighed deeply. The loses and deaths pained her too and more than anyone else in the world she knew how it was to be a queen during a war; to fight own demons as well as the enemy and deal with death of your people. It was overwhelming. She too wished just to fall on her knees and cry especially since she saw how little point was in this conflict. But her experience as a leader taught her one more thing. A queen cannot fall to her knees and weep during the battle. Grief and tears had to wait for the times of peace. The duty of the leader was to swallow the tears and act. However it was clear that Sophie is not capable of that at this moment. Someone had to take charge and per usual it seemed like it was up to her.

"Alright" she said sternly. She didn't feel stern nor confident for that matter but the show had to go on "enough. We need to do something or they'll butcher us. We have to regroup. Lucas take a small squadron with you and organize the retreat. We have to make it safe and rational. Casterwills take whatever will be needed later on. Lok there should be a secret escape rout somewhere in the castle, it's on the maps. Go and look for it...take whomever you think is most helpful. Dellix you're coming with me. We'll make the path and act as vanguard"

With that she turned around and headed for the door with the dark-skinned man following close behind her.

"Why me?" he asked as soon as they found themselves on the other side

"One. Your sword can cut through cars. It will be useful in bringing down laps and stuff. We need to barricade the door and holes in the walls to stop the enemy. And of course it will be useful in cutting them down as well" she added "and of course you're quite level headed and cool in crisis. You don't panic easily. I need someone with common sense"

"Thanks" he muttered. She sent him a weak smile but there was no time for conversations. They had to act.

* * *

Lok sighed deeply looking around the library. This secrete passage should be somewhere here. He glanced at the map once more. He hoped that he's in the right place it was so difficult to focus with all this fighting going on. And he didn't know if the corridor haven't been destroyed already. He walked along the bookshelves touching the books with his hand and finally he felt something much harder than a usual cover. He stopped and looked at the book. It looked like any other but..he touched it again. It was stone!

"Bingo!" he exclaimed happily pulling it out of it's place. Almost at once the bookcase moved showing hollow darkness of secret corridor. The teen let out a muffled scream of joy and putting the book back in place he rushed to Teien in order to pass on this information and lead everyone to the right place.

* * *

In meantime Lucas and his small squad were securing the retreat, fighting off the demons when suddenly fire appeared in one of the Palace's towers. That could mean only one thing. The passage way has been found.

"Quick!" he shouted "everyone to the Palace"

The seekers quickened their pace running towards the Palace. Soon they were entering the secret passage way in steady organized lines. Lucas and few other Casterwills held the torches, lighting up the way. Dellix and Nina rushed in the last moment and dove into the corridor. As soon as the door closed behind them Dellix bolted it with a long metal rod cutting it in such way that it would be impossible to open them and get in from the other side. Nina smiled giving him high five.

"Well that was certainly something" she remarked. He nodded and she turned to the others "good work everyone" she praised "now to onwards and upwards. Teien you have the map I believe so lead the way"

The Japanese woman nodded and went ahead with others following close behind her while Dellix, Nina and few others guarded the end of the line, though it was unlikely that the enemy should attack them.

"So where does this passage lead anyway?" asked Lok curiously after few minutes.

"Ardennes" answered Teien "Belgium. Well Belgian and French border"

"So rather close to home, right Sophie?" asked the teen turning to the caramelette, but the girl remained silent walking with her head bowed. The blonde sighed deeply looking down as well. The rest of the journey was spent in silence. They didn't exactly know how long they've walked. The path rose and dropped again but finally after the last rise they saw a dim light. A short while later they entered the deep mountain forest. Above them the sun was shining and judging by it's position it was noon. Teien at once clicked on her Cypherdex dialling some numbers.

"I've sent a message to the Foundation" she said "they have our location and they'll send us some scramjets. I recon they shouldn't be long"

"And we can always send a signal" added Nina "since the sun is high the enemy won't attack us. Till sundown we're safe"

The rest of the seekers nodded and since there was nothing else to do but wait, some sat down leaning against the trees and others went back to the cave.

"Nina" said Lok as he approached the brunette

"Hm?" she asked not even bothering to open her eyes "what is it?"

"I...um...well...good job" he told her finally "you did well back then"

Something in his tone made Nina open her eyes. He spoke with such...amazement...surprise and...in a way teacher would speak to a student.

"I didn't know you had it in you" elaborated the teen sitting by her side.

"I am the vampire queen Lok. I had time and opportunity to learn being decisive" she answered "I took part in three wars leading armies, then deal with mess and rule the world after Dante's father had died"

"Yeah coming to think of it you did mention wars" nodded the boy "but I thought you were more of a healer or something like that. No offence but you don't seem to be much of a..."

"Warrior?" she finished "that's because I am not. That is...I don't like conflicts and wars. I prefer to deal with things in more diplomatic ways. For me war and violence on mass scale is the last resort"

The blonde nodded slowly. The rest of the time they've spent in silence. They didn't have to wait long however as after few minutes the black shapes of scramjets appeared on the sky. They threw down the lines and lowered stretches for the wounded. In short time they were in the sky, heading for safety at home.

* * *

Sophie was sitting curled up against the wall, with her arms around her knees and her chin resting on them. She just couldn't believe in everything that has happened. They've lost. She had lost and been forced to cowardly retreat. Like a rat or Organization in other words like all those whom she despised. But when there was time to make this decision she was too broken and in result someone else had made it for her. She sighed.

'I'm not cut out for this after all' she thought sadly and her eyes became glassy from tears 'I'm useless as a leader. I failed. I've lost the battle and avenged no one. Once again someone else had to lead everyone'

She lowered her face and burring it in her knees burst out in tears. In seconds Lok, LeBlanche and Santiago were by her side. Those three really had some sort of radar or sixth sense when it came to her bad moods.

"Sophie?" asked Lok cautiously and gently as always "what's wrong?"

"I failed" she answered weakly "completely failed. I was a horrible leader. We had to run away and retreat leaving the city on enemy's mercy. I failed to avenge all those people and I've promised it to them. I've been right three years ago. Everyone has been right. I am no queen. I can't do it. I'm hopeless"

"That's not true!" objected the boy warmly "you're a great queen Sophie. The best one. You did what you thought was right"

"You've done a wonderful job for those two days" added Santiago "you have been confident and decisive. You've dealt with those phoney messengers as they deserved. You showed so much spirit while talking with them, you did not yield. You showed them you cannot be bought or corrupted"

"You never gave up" joined in LeBlanche "three years ago it had been difficult too but you've coped. And then you had to win the support of your family. Do you remember what Lady Nimue told you?"

As soon as he spoke that the scene from Ironwill appeared before Sophie's eyes and the words of the Lady of the Lake echoed once more in her mind.

_Sophie don't fear your future. _

It reminded her that the woman had always believed in her and how she had supported her in difficult moments.

"Don't doubt yourself. I'll always be there for you" promised LeBlanche

"And I Sophie" added Lok "we all will"

"Exactly" agreed Den walking up to her and the other occupants of the plane nodded their heads and grunted in agreement. The girl looked around and the faces of the dead as well as of those who had their magic and opportunity of using it taken away from them appeared before her. In that moment she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around only to see Viviane. The young lady of the lake said nothing only pulled Mytras's ring off her finger and handed it over to her queen.

"Please Lady Sophie. Take it" she said

"I can't" shook her head caramelette "Mytras was supposed to protect you..."

"I have Mallory and White and I've learned a lot in those past three years" said the younger girl "I'm much more powerful now and I have other titans. Mytras was a great aid and friend and I'm grateful for him but in truth he belongs to you. You were the one who bonded with him first"

She once more extended her hand to the older Casterwill but her leader didn't move.

"Take it please. It's my debt to you" said Viviane "here" she added putting it in Sophie's hand and closing the girl's fingers on it. Then before the young queen could do anything she turned around and walked away. The green-eyed girl watched her for a while before looking down at the gift. In the same second she felt the well known aura of calmness and confidence run through her. She felt safe again like she was in some sort of super secure tower. Her eyes filled with tears. Viviane believed in her so much. Everyone believed in her.

'I will not give up' she told herself 'everyone is counting on me. It's not just my family now but also Foundation and whole seeker world. All those whom Guardians harmed. If we do not stand up to them nobody will. We won't give up. We'll regroup and change our tactics'

"My Lady?" she was woken from her thoughts by Santiago

"We're heading home" she said "and get some rest first. There is a lot to do. We have to train harder than we ever did. We have to become better so when the enemy attacks again they won't gain such easy victory"


	6. A Tempest in training teapot

_**Huntik Foundation's International HQ, Manhattan, New York**_

It had been few days, almost a week since the battle of the City of Casterwill and the wounded begun to regain their strength. The horrors of those two nights had vanished in the light of sunny days and haste of preparations for the new battle. The seekers started also to consider returning into the mountains in order to calculate the losses and level of destruction of the city. It was a huge problem to many, especially since in the rush of their escape many of less essential things had been left behind. Also the bodies were still there, hastily buried under the piles of stones.

"We should go there and recover bodies of our men" stated Metz on one of the meetings "we'll establish a group especially for that task…"

"No" spoke up Sophie "we'll go. I have led this army and the city belonged to my family. It is my duty to go there and take care of things"

"Are you sure?" asked the man "it will not be a pretty sight. Far from it. It can be traumatic to you and you have some much on your head already…you've been through so much lately"

"I am sure" answered the girl putting on brave face "this is my duty"

The chairman looked at her with mix of pride and deepest amaze. She was so young…only nineteen and so mature at the same time. Sure of her words, determined and ready to step in. So responsible. Of course she has showed some signs of those traits much earlier at the age of fifteen but back then she had still been a girl and had had a lot of youthfulness about her. Now however she was a full grown woman marked with a mark of great experience. It was visible that the two conflicts she had been in had huge impact on her mentality. It made him feel a little sad that she had been forced to harshness of adulthood so quickly but he was proud and impressed none the less. He slowly nodded his head

"If that's your wish it shall be so" he said "but we'll be there for you if you needed any aid in rebuilding the city. You have our fullest support"

"Thank you" she smiled taking his hands into hers and squeezing them lightly "it means a lot Metz"

"It's nothing" he said quickly "it's an honor for us"

* * *

_**The City of Casterwill, Ardennes **_

The Huntik and Casterwill Teams walked down the streets of the ruined city. Most of the houses were destroyed nearly to the ground. They lacked walls and the only evidence of higher levels were the bare constructions and crumbled holes in place where the windows used to be. The pedestals were empty with all the statues crashed and buried under the pieces of walls and domes. It was difficult to believe that almost a week ago this place was full of light and looked like a fairy kingdom.

"Now that's a grim sight" muttered Den "it makes me regret we'd come here. I mean sure I've seen stuff in history books but I've never really believed that a city can be destroyed in such a short time. Not a magical seeker city at least"

The others nodded silently not knowing what to say to that. Nina sighed deeply as she approached the former hospital. She was never good with destruction. The thousands of cities and buildings that had been destroyed in wars-not only human- appeared before her eyes almost instantly. The ruins of Florence during the war with dark wizards. For a moment she was brought back to those times. She once more heard the growls and screams, the dark spells and shadows that sucked out life of everything flashed before her eyes. She saw herself in long Victorian dress with cuts and bruises on her face and hair falling out of the bun. Vampires, dead bodies. In that instant the picture changed into their first night in the City of Casterwill. This overwhelming dread and smell of death was still very much present. The nephelim shook her head trying to get a hold of herself.

"Is everything alright?" asked a well-known voice and someone put their hand on her shoulder. She jumped up startled and turned around to face Lucas.

"Yeah sure" she said with a sigh "I just…don't deal very well with battlefields that's all. All this death, fire and fear. It's not exactly easy for sensitive angels"

"Everyone feels awful here" he muttered "the city is in ruin. Even the Blood Spirals haven't caused this much damage"

"You didn't fight on the streets so often" she reminded him "and with humans and titans too. But let's go and find the others. We need to recover bodies and see if there's anything left from the Palace"

With that they rejoined the others. From the Palace there was not much left and same could be said for things inside. The teams only found some books and few ornaments. They soon moved to the second task. Searching for and recovering the bodies. It was not a pleasant task and sight but they tried not to glance down at the cracked skulls and bones. They covered victims' faces and wrapped them up in sheets before dragging them out completely. As soon as they gathered the bodies in one place Lok called for Foundation's planes. The scramjets that awaited in Belgium arrived pretty quickly even for them. Once more the stretches were lowered and the bodies put on them. The teams however refused the ride. The prospect of travelling with dead bodies was a bit too much for them and seemed inappropriate even if said bodies belonged to friends and brothers in arms.

"Ok, let's go" said Den after a while "I don't want to spend any minute more in this ruin. It's too depressing"

The others nodded in agreement. They all felt the overwhelming gloom and wanted nothing more than just to leave. As quickly as possible. Especially Sophie. The sight of the once proud city and heritage turned into complete ruins made her physically sick. She barely held back her tears as they headed for the exit. However sadness wasn't the only thing she felt. There was also anger and lust for revenge. Every flashback and memory of white and intact walls made her blood boil. She hated the enemy for what they've done. Now it wasn't just matter of avenging some seekers whose powers had been taken away from them, it was just about duty to seeker world anymore. It has become personal. The honor and reputation of her family name was at stake in that war. She turned back to look one more time at the ruined city. There was no option than to keep fighting.

'I won't give up' she told herself sternly 'for Lord Casterwill, for ancestors and all seekers I swear I shall not give up until the justice is done'

"Sophie?" her thoughts were interrupted by Lok "is everything ok?" he asked.

She turned around looking into his concerned blue orbs.

"Yes everything is fine Lok" she said calmly

* * *

_**One week later, Venice, Italy**_

The preparations for the next confrontation were going on with full steam. Masses new recruits were flooding in. The Foundation searched high and low for people with powers and send them letters like Hogwarts in Harry Potter. Sophie really seemed to have her mind firmly set on continuing the war and destroying the Guardians once and for all. She negotiated with zeal and firmly stated her conditions like many rulers had done before her. She managed to get Grier and Amazons to aid her and take on some of the recruits to train them. She looked for some other Casterwills and families tied up with them even in the faintest degree. In her request Foundation had opened their safe houses taking out titans and artifacts. The newly formed teams trained hard each day on the best and newest equipment and no one-accept from few really young novices- did not play with it anymore or even think of such stuff. Lok and Den have been focused to the limits, training each day and didn't talk much even during breaks. This change came mostly over Lok however. He saw how important all of this was for Sophie and as her boyfriend and champion he felt that he needs to better himself and support her more than he ever did before. Also his own ideals and views had something to do with how seriously he looked upon the matter. He remembered all too well how doubtful and fearful he'd been. He was good and capable but he needed to be even better and certainly more decisive. But that applied to everyone. They all had to train and they did. And very hard at that. They had little to nothing when it came to free time. They only made breaks in order to eat and catch some sleep.

"I'm exhausted" moaned Nina falling onto the armchair "I get that we need to train and better ourselves, getting fit and all but this is too much. Maybe we could have a free day or something?"

"There is no free time during wars" reminded her Sophie sternly "we have to keep this pace unless we wish to repeat the sorry scenario from the City of Casterwill"

"I know that Sophie" answered the nephelim, a little irritated that she's being told off by a nineteen year old "but we're not doing anything more lately but train, but even during the wars people didn't only prepare for another battle"

"That maybe so but we're in different position, those were mostly people who were professional soldiers. Many of our people are completely new to this and need to better themselves. Yourself included. Don't forget you're not a seeker and let's be truthful your physical strength isn't exactly on high level"

"It is not" agreed the brunette "I am no warrior but I never claimed to be one. I'm far from being as powerful as Dante or his father. I am not a vampire and most of my subjects makes better soldiers than I do. They're faster, stronger and in majority almost indestructible. When it comes to physical side of things I am no match for strigoi and Uphirs but that doesn't mean I do not know how to fight them. I recognize that some training is needed in order not to lose touch, but I also know training itself isn't enough to win. Getting better at aiming spells won't make seeker magic stronger. We we'll never be stronger than them Sophie because it's simply impossible. There are borders and limits you cannot surpass and on top of that each one of us has their limits as well"

"So what you're saying is that we have no chance and we should quit" stated the Casterwill girl crossing her arms on her chest.

"In fact I do" nodded the nephelim "because there is no point in all this Sophie. Open your eyes. Majority of Foundation seekers is far too weak. For god's sake many of them has just one titan. Not everyone is as gifted as you and Lok and will make such quick progress. Same goes for your family you're not as powerful and great as you used to be"

"What did you just say?" asked the queen of said family

"You're not as strong as you used to be" repeated the brunette "two hundred years ago, yes you could stand up against black magic and even necromancers, but now? Half of Casterwills haven't showed up during the war with Blood Spirals. They themselves needed protection! Open your eyes and get rid of this illusion of grandeur! Understand that you're weak and you don't matter as much as you used to in our world! Stop behaving like your ancestors or you'll end up even more whipped out than you did when Spirals were on the move!"

SLAP. The room fell silent as the sound of skin against the skin echoed around. Everyone's eyes winded in shock. Nina fell back on the chair and holding her cheek watched Sophie with visible shock. The girl's hand was still raised and her green eyes were blazing with fury. The brunette sat there for a second or two more before getting to her feet.

"Excuse me" she muttered making her way through the crowd and heading towards the door, holding her cheek and looking at the floor. A while later the silence in the room was broken by squeak and slam.

"Whoa" muttered Den "what a mess"

"I think you overreacted a little bit Sophie" said Cherit unsurely

"She insulted my family" spat the girl angrily "she's behaving like a spoiled bratty princess. She's a bit tired and doesn't have time for her own amusements she moans and groans. She talks to people like dirt…it's time someone finally dealt with her"

"But violence?" asked the little titan

"I tried with patience and diplomacy" the caramelette raised her hands in the air in defense "I tried calm reasoning. I laid out everything, didn't I? I've told her why we're doing this. She's been on every meeting but it gave her nothing. Hard way is the only way she'll learn it seems. Do you think I enjoy slapping people? But with some you just can't help it. You won't get through otherwise"

"Ok…I think it's time to get back to work" said Lok smiling sheepishly in an attempt to dissolve the tension "I mean…we've got to get better right?"

* * *

Nina was sitting on her bed with her knees against her chest. She couldn't believe she had said all those awful things to Sophie, that she had reminded her of the Casterwill hunting and undoubtedly about the fire. She switched the song on her Ipod into another one. The lyrics and melancholic melody fitted her thoughts perfectly. The tears that had previously welled up in her eyes now ran down her cheeks. In that moment the door opened and Lucas came in. She hasn't noticed him until he was in front of her. He didn't look overly pleased. She bit her lip feeling another load of tears coming. She imminently lowered her gaze.

"I'll apologize to her tomorrow" she said slowly "I mean I don't think she would want to see me today" she took a deep breath "listen I'm really sorry. I would never behave in such despicable way towards her, believe me. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't want to hurt anyone, believe me please. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me, I'll apologize to Sophie tomorrow. Really. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry and I promise this won't happen again. I'm sorry"

She was shaking all the time she was talking. She was so frightened. So very, very frightened that Lucas will break up with her and leave her. She had after all insulted his family and beloved sister. She bit her lip again awaiting the verdict. She knew all too well that she won't be able to pick up the pieces when he ends their relationship. He was her life's mate. Her true love for eternity. She knew that now it will be difficult, even if he considers keeping her on the team. She clenched her fingers on the hem of her dress trying to settle herself. She felt so cold so she bit her lip even harder trying to stop it from trembling. She felt the metallic taste of blood and against all logic added even more pressure to the lip.

"Stop it" said the caramel-haired man finally "it'll swell and hurt every time you'll touch them. Not to mention that dried blood on lips is quite unsightly"

She bit her lip even harder and Lucas sighed.

"Let go" he said, no ordered. It was a while but soon all her resistance melted under his gaze and she drew her teeth back. The bitten lip trembled and hurt. She grimaced lightly letting out a little hiss.

"I've told you" said Lucas

"I'm sorry" she repeated "I'm truly sorry, I'll apologize to Sophie tomorrow, I swear I will. Believe me. I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset anyone, really. I'm so sorry. I think this war and the trainings are taking their toll on me. I'm tired and irritated with this whole war and lost battle…I keep having flashbacks of other wars. And I think I've lost control…I know it's a lame excuse and it doesn't change the fact I'm awful but this is the truth. I'm sorry and I swear I won't say such things again. I won't get into arguments with Sophie again. I don't know how it'll be but I'll do my best. I swear and I'm very, very sorry. Really I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Really.."

"Nina stop that" he ordered again "from the moment I've came here you've apologized about dozen times"

"I'm sorry I'm…" she said

"Enough" he stopped her in mid sentence "take a deep breath and calm down. And don't even think about biting your lip" he warned her

The brunette didn't know what to do with herself after that. She couldn't bit her lip and she knew that the moment she opens her mouth again the string of apologies will come out of it. However she couldn't stop herself. It was like someone programmed her for it. She was tried and upset with all that's happened, could and would happen in consequence. She was so scared of rejection. She was frightened that Lucas will break up with her, that people will hate her, that she'll lose her close friends and that Dante and Zhalia will be cross with her. After all Sophie was so important to them and she has insulted her so greatly.

"Listen" started Lucas sitting down by her side. She scooted away on pure instinct "although I do not like what you've said about my family"

"I'm sorry" she squeaked.

"Although I do not like it" he repeated firmly "you haven't said anything that wouldn't be true. So you don't have to be sorry and for god's sake don't be afraid. I can see you regret it You're more upset by it than us all put together"

"That's because I insulted your sister! Someone very important and dear to you. A Queen of another state! It's such a diplomatic faux-pas. Sure I've had some disagreements with other Casterwills earlier but back then we'd been in cold war. But now? The relationship is slowly being rebuild. Dante and Sophie are very close friends. I shouldn't have behaved like this!"

"Then the same thing should be said about my sister" he replied "as far as I know diplomacy is two-way street"

"Maybe" she muttered "But I can't help it. I'm a worrier. And Sophie is so stubborn and not exactly forgiving. I offended her and if I've been right or wrong doesn't matter. Our relationship is strained as it is. How can we fight the enemy if we're too busy fighting each other? You can only win and conquer when people put their rivalries aside. And with that argument the tension has become stronger" she sighed falling on the bed "it will be a horror tomorrow. I think I'll pass few next training days and apologies to Sophie separately sometime in between"

* * *

Dante was sitting in front of computer screen trying to focus on his latest case and on the clan matters but he just couldn't. He kept wondering about his friends in Foundation. He scarcely heard from his former team nowadays. They were too busy training. And good thing too by the looks of it. The war was still on and they had to become better, and although he was very pleased with that the auburn-haired man knew all too well that it's just to survive the war. There was no chance that they would win it. Vampires could aim for such a goal as for them and many other races this would be an even fight. Humans however were far too feeble and weak. They could only hope to defend themselves and survive. Of course there were some guilds of warlocks and mortal demon hunters, but those focused more on individual victims. They'd never declared total and open war against all. He sighed deeply closing his eyes. In the same instant Zhalia came in.

"Hey" she greeted him "got the latest news from the field?"

He at once turned to her. She was sitting on the sofa with one of her legs curled up behind her and both arms resting on it's back. She had one of those half disapproving and half worried and amused faces.

"No" he said "what's happened?"

"A little bit of training storm" she answered "Sophie and Nina got into rather fierce argument. I would say it went to blows. At least when it comes to Sophie. I must admit that she's really surpassed herself this time"

Dante furrowed his brow. That sounded serious indeed. Nina was rather pacifistic person, she rarely if ever got herself into fights and conflicts. Sophie was a little bit more impulsive, that was true but she also wasn't a violent and aggressive person. Noticing the concentrated and thoughtful look on his face Zhalia continued her tale.

"Well from what I've heard from the witnesses it all went like this. They had a break and your sister said something about them being rather fierce and exhausting. Sophie replied with this we-have-war-now-and-have-to-better-ourselves argument"

He nodded encouraging her to go on.

"Nina then said something about the wars and people doing stuff other than fighting. A small dispute started and it all went down the chances to win road. Sophie had asked point blank if Nina doesn't believe they can succeed. Your sister, who I think had been irritated with all this situation replied that Foundation is weak and that same can be applied for Casterwills and that Sophie should open her eyes"

"and?" he asked

"Well, you know Sophie" she said "she's kinky when it comes to her family's greatness. A negative hint is enough to set her off and Nina wasn't exactly timid and humble about it. Anyway it all ended with Sophie slapping her"

Dante felt as if someone had hit him over the head. He hasn't seen that one coming.

"W-what?" he managed to stutter

"Sophie had slapped Nina" repeated Zhalia "of course everyone was in shock. According to Cherit, Lok and Den the silence was so heavy you could hear a heartbeat"

"What happened next?"asked the amber-eyed man

"Nina had left. I think she's gone home. There are some rumors that she might not appear on next few training sessions. As to Sophie…she's livid" answered the dark-haired woman "she's not saying anything but it's visible she's angry. I think we can expect her surely in couple next days. She'll want you to deal with Nina so better prepare yourself"

Dante sighed deeply. The situation just went from bad to worse. As if war wasn't enough there had to be some inner fights.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked him his life's mate

"I'll call Nina" he answered "and then talk Sophie over. Maybe they can apologize and reach an agreement"

"Nina maybe but Sophie…I wouldn't put too much money on it" shook her head Zhalia as she sunk deeper into the sofa.

"Oh come on" he tried "she's matured"

"If she did mature she wouldn't be slapping people" pointed out the woman "and honestly Dante has Sophie EVER said that's she's sorry? She can thank out of good manners but apologies? During the time I've known her she'd done it only two or three times in total"

He wished to argue with her and prove her wrong but the trip down the memory lane was pretty much in vain. As hard as he tried he couldn't find out many times when the word 'sorry' had left Casterwill girl's lips. He only remembered why he himself had never done anything to put down the fights. Mutual apologies were out of the question and the conflict would've only escalated.

"But maybe it will work despite everything" he said at length "I can't do much. If I take Nina's side it'll only make the matter worse. If I take Sophie's side Nina will be hurt. She won't say it of course but I know she will and I'll be having guilt trips for next two years"

Zhalia raised her eyebrow at that but said nothing.

* * *

Nina bit her lip. She felt so damn cold. She was standing before the door of the training room and couldn't bring herself to knock. She was scared out of her mind. She could just feel the tension and stares and saw Sophie frowning with her hands on her hips. She deliberated for a while if she shouldn't just run away and apologize to the girl via telephone or mail. That however would be highly unprofessional and very offensive. It would only make things worse. No. She'll apologize in person. She took a deep breath. It was just one gesture, just one phrase. It wasn't a big deal and it will make her feel better. She drew another breath and knocked slowly. Come what may. She pushed the door open although her slick and cold fingers kept slipping off the handle. She looked around and entered shyly. At once she felt all the eyes upon herself, which made her even more self-conscious.

"Um..hi" she said trying not to stiff and curl up "I….um…I'm…just for a while…I need…to talk to Sophie"

No one said a word and Sophie didn't even look at her. Nina made few steps forward.

"Sophie" she started. No reply "Sophie.."

She had to repeat the girl's name about five more times to have her turn around.

"Yes?" asked the heiress with a tone so cold that it could freeze a desert. Nina swallowed.

'Come on it's just one word' she scolded herself 'how old are you Nina? Stop acting like a baby. You're a royalty. It's diplomacy like any other. Get it together'

She took a deep breath very aware of the stern and impatient gaze of the Casterwill girl.

"Sophie I…" she started "I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I never meant to be so horrible to you and to hurt your feelings. I'm truly sorry"

There was a long silence

"So? No hard feelings? We're good?" asked the brunette awkwardly stretching out her hand. There was another silence. Heavy and thick as a pudding. Nina counted the seconds in her mind. They all passed a little too slowly. Finally Sophie let out a deep sigh and the cold look in her eyes melted a little bit.

"I accept your apology" she said. The nephelim let out the air she did not know she was holding and smiled with relief.

"So you're not furious anymore?" she asked to reassure herself. The Casterwill girl shook her head.

"No and maybe I shouldn't have hit you" she said with reluctance.

"It's ok. I understand" said Nina quickly "we all have touchy subjects. But I think I should be going"

"You won't stay with us for the training?" asked Lok

"No, not today" she shook her head smiling at him "I don't have fitting clothes and there is no equipment for me. And I think I'm more individual approach kind of person. I'll stick to sparring with vamps. But I'll pop in now and then"

"Ok" smiled the blond "so we'll see each other shortly right?"

She nodded smiling at him and left with much lighter heart than she came with.

* * *

The song Nina was listing to is: The Rains of Castamere by Karliene(it's so sad…and kinda unusual and unique version of the song)


	7. The New Allience

Nina took a deep breath closing her eyes and focusing on the moving shadows around her. She felt something hit her and she fell on her back. The creature came closer to her with it's hands stretched out. As soon as she felt it was close enough she opened her eyes and stabbed it with a stake. The dark figure stumbled and Nina got up and swinging her sword cut of it's head. The body of the dummy fell to the ground. The little silicon balls fell out of the open neck rolling across the floor. Nina bend down retrieving her stake and brushed the hair out of her eyes before heading for the wooden door at the end of the room. The hallway on the other side was a complete opposite from the room she'd just left. The training room was large and kept in dark colours such as dark blues, blacks and deep purples. The corridor on the other side was laid out with white tiles and lit up with bright lamps instead of dusky hidden lights.

"_Signiora_!" the shout came from a young man possibly in his twenties. The dark hair which feel into his eyes contrasted slightly with his pale-although with hint of olive and caramel-skin.

"Federico" she greeted him with a smile "what's up"

"Some mortals came to see you Signiora" he said hastily "I did tell them you're busy but they said they can wait as this is an important matter. I couldn't get rid of them in anyway. I'm sorry" he said bowing deeply

"It's fine" she assured him "well we should be moving then. We can't keep the guests waiting especially if it's important"

She quickly made it through the corridor and found herself before another door. She opened it and entered a small but spacious room with gray carpeting and white walls. There on a iliac sofa sat Lok, Den and Sophie.

"Oh hello" she greeted them "what are you doing here?"

"Hey" nodded Lok "listen we just came in to inform you about a meeting. We have found a group of seekers that can help us in a war. They'd sort of gone unnoticed but we've found them out and contacted them. They should be in Venice tomorrow"

The brunette raised her eyebrows. Undiscovered group of seekers...she searched through her mind trying to find something that would fit but she couldn't. Then again she rarely took interest in mortals. Unless it had to do with her angelic duties or eventually some group of wizards made too much mess. Vampires kept some tabs and contact but those were individual matters when someone needed a favour, some magical potion or just wanted to have a short affair. Altogether private stuff.

"Ok" she said at length "It'll be a pleasure to meet new allies"

'Especially if we want to make it alive' she added mentally

"Is that all?" she asked out loud

"Yeah" nodded the blonde getting up "we just came to inform you about it since you're on one of the teams. As to Dante and Zhalia being there...I have no idea you know. They've became distant lately"

"They have their own duties to attend to" answered the nephelim. She didn't add that Dante and Zhalia can't join human conflicts due to their position. She didn't want to antagonise and anger Sophie again by venturing into explaining the rather complex ways of magical laws and connections between groups and races. Lok nodded and after short and haste goodbyes left with his friends.

* * *

_**Huntik Foundatio's HQ, Venice, Italy**_

Nina entered the conference room of Venetian HQ to find everyone else was already there. Sophie of course sat at the head of the table as she was the queen of all seekers. Ever since the spirals were gone and the family had gone out of hiding the Huntik Foundation quickly slipped under their control. They had of course autonomy and were theoretically independent but still the family had a large influence over the decisions and the last word belonged to them. The nephelim sighed taking her place near the Casterwill team.

"They haven't arrived yet?" she questioned

"No, but they should be here soon" informed her Lucas. He barely finished when the door opened again and a group of five people walked in. They were lead by a middle-aged man with grizzled hair. He was dressed in elegant suit and a lab coat.

"Good afternoon" he said bowing lightly "Armand D'arnes at your service"

"Welcome by all means monsieur. It's so very nice to meet you" said Sophie standing up with a polite smile plastered on her face "please take a seat" she added pointing at the table with wide gesture.

The man without word sat down. His companions joined him with equal silence.

"So monsieur D'arnes you know I presume why have we asked you here..." started Sophie

"Indeed" nodded the man "you want help in a war against the Guardians of Order and Balance. I've read your letter. I know you're losing and your chances are low for now. I can provide help for you. As you probably already know our numbers are not big..."

"But you have some new techniques and technologies" said Teien who was there as a member of the Council "so what is it that you do?"

"Things" answered D'arnes "we're a sort of seeker scientists I guess. We combine magic and science. We experiment with powers, titans and with combining seeker magic with other types like voodoo. Many would disregard such methods and wouldn't even think of coming up with new powers based on such thing but we took that chance and the results are pretty good. Of course it's all legal" he added quickly "we're not hurting anyone. Everyone who participates in those tests agreed to them with full understanding. It's their own risk"

During that speech his eyes lit up, as it happens with zealous and dedicated scientists. The seekers however felt a little uncomfortable and didn't know how to react. Some of the described techniques seemed a little suspicious to them. Especially the voodoo part.

"We're not hurting anyone" repeated their guest seeing their faces "contrary to popular belief voo-doo is not all that dark and evil. We're not necromancers. We do not disturb the realm of the dead. It's not in the area of our interests. We're only combining voodoo magic and some of it's rituals in order to create new spells or alert some other. That is our main field we're also making copies of titans. We take some samples of their hair or armour. We also create our own titans. We're studying the way and principles of how magic works and based on that we make our own creations. It's kind of like Foundation copied Cypherdex. We're also creating magical explosives based on strong powers of that kind. Our experts make potions based on all types of magic too. We've created some magical weapon. It's like those scramjets of yours, only our products are smaller and much more handy"

With that he reached for something and drew out a fingerless glove.

"For example this thing can generate spells such as dragonfist or Thundercut, only much stronger. They don't require the amount of energy you'd have to normally use and the blow is much stronger and effective" he handed the glove to one of his underlings. The man raised his hand in the air, there was a bang and a second latter the opposite wall had a hall in it.

"Wow" whispered Lok as he and Den watched the damage with wide eyes.

"We have much of this kind of stuff, as well as some titans" continued Armand "we just need an amulet or some hair and we can recreate a destroyed titan or create copies of some rarer and even unique ones. We also have a device that allows seekers to borrow powers and weapons from titans. This war allows us to give all those things a proper road test"

"Wait, so it's just a road test for you?" asked Sophie sharply

"No, not only but mainly" answered the man "is there something wrong with it?"

"Those...those people were taking magic away from seekers! They're a major threat to us all!" cried the girl "we're fighting for something important here!"

"Is the true purpose of why we're all in this war, really so important m'lady?" asked the man calmly "I'm not shunning your ways and your purpose. I came to aid you not them, right? I just want to aid you, shouldn't that be important to you now? In the end the main goal everyone has in the war is to win it. I'm offering you weapons that will make your chances bigger. Is it important then, the equality, brotherhood and other ideals are on my list? So, do we have a deal?"

The Casterwill heiress looked around the room and seeing everyone nod turned back to the converser.

"Deal" she confirmed "we're allies"

They shook hands and the man smiled.

"We'll be ready" he assured her "just give us a signal and we'd be there, but now excuse us. We have to get back to our work"

With that he bowed again and left with his men tailing behind him.

"This is one weird team" said Den as soon as they were gone "None of them said a thing during the meeting. They're just following this one guy"

'Then we'll be perfect allies' thought Nina 'it's surprisingly familiar to how Foundation works with Casterwills'

"I don't like it too Den but what can we do?" asked Sophie "we need their help. All seekers have to unite if we want to win. Freedom is worth it"

"And maybe we can convince them" added Lok "I mean they didn't say they don't believe in the cause, right?"

As there was nothing else to do or discuss the meeting was over and seekers could go back home. Nina walked down the hallway thinking about their new allies and Lok's last words. The boy was so idealistic. They all were. She sighed deeply. Sometimes she felt like Elinor Dashwood towards Marianne. She wished to have same animating object in view and be so optimistic and passionate to believe so strongly in fight of good and evil. She longed to see life in such simple child-like way, but this was long lost for her. The spring of nations, two world wars especially the cruelty of second, three magical wars and struggles connected with wearing a crown, which was heavy on the heart and light upon the head rid her of such romantic views. She remembered far too well faces of young soldiers, so filled with zeal and passion as they went to the war for the first time. Soldiers who them died in most horrible ways on the cliffs of Gallipoli, in Shara's heat or depths of Siberian taiga. Those who'd been lucky to survive often came back as broken men, and if war happened to touch their lands they often had nothing to come back to.

'They're all just too young to grow up so fast' she thought 'they're too innocent to turn into disillusioned, depressed people sitting in pubs or at home and drowning their problems in whiskey'

This all angered her even more when she thought about how unnecessary it all was. Nobody had been hurt here. People just lost their magic and most of them didn't even know it so their lives has not changed one bit. Those who have discovered their powers were a bit different but then again was it all THAT much different? They've only became normal, they could carry on with ordinary life without lights shooting out of their hands and freaky creatures coming out of amulets. It wasn't so bad, now was it? Some might regret it but they'd get over it eventually. None of the victims suffered any side effects. They got no vertigo nor lapses of consciousness. They carried on with their lives just as they'd done before. Was it all worth a war then? The price they had to pay for declaring this war was much higher. People have died. So what if they could use their powers if those powers were useless? It made no sense. She shook her head. She really didn't get seekers.

* * *

"M'lady Sophie!" shouted a young man bursting into the training room. Everyone stopped in their tracks in an instant turning to look at him.

"Yes?" asked the Casterwill girl approaching him "what's happened?"

The boy took a few deep breaths to settle himself down. It was visible that he had run quite a distance and that he was greatly alarmed.

"War!" he said finally "we have information about the newest plans of our enemy. They're going to attack the fort on Isle of Man"

"Ok everyone time to go!" cried the girl turning to the others "Lok call the Foundation and tell them to sound the alarm. We have to be there today and strengthen the defences!"

The blonde nodded his head and with that they both headed for the exit.

* * *

_**The Calf of Man, Irish Sea**_

The Casterwill castle complex was rather large-a size of small village- surrounded by high brown walls with tall keeps. Behind it was a short gap of free space which separated the outer defences from inner walls that protected the actual castle and surrounding buildings with it's four towers. This usually quiet and almost empty place was right now bursting with life. The seekers were passing across the yard and between the towers. The watchers and defenders were being sent over to the outer walls while others were deepening the moat and putting on the traps. Sophie and Lucas walked around checking the progress and talking to the people in order to keep their spirits up. Nina watched this buzz leaning against the pole which supported stable roof, with arms crossed on the chest. Being with seekers made her sometimes feel as if she found herself in Middlearth or Westeros just before some major battle. There was no fire arms or other modern weapons and together with stone walls of the castle and desolation it felt very medieval. It was a very Casterwill place thought. It was in their fashion to cut off and live in seclusion behind a magical barrier. And people wondered how it could be that it was so easy to kill them off. Or that they have such a strange and rather naive outlook on the world like for example late Lady Nimue. Nina shook her head in disapproval. She did get that protection against enemy was necessary but life in seclusion had it's dark side. From one hand there was no one to betray your hiding place and you could keep an eye on things, but from the other side when enemy did find you it was your doom. There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to run and no one to call for help. It was a trap.

"Is everything ok?" her musings were interrupted by Lok

"As okay as it can be during a war" she answered

"We're much better prepared this time" he said trying to lift her spirits a bit "we'll mange"

"Yeah" she muttered "well at least we haven't made our camp on some desolate uninhabited island so there is a chance they won't kill us off at once"

The blonde gave her an encouraging smile but it wasn't so confident as it used to be. It did not reach his eyes, which were filled with doubt and fear. The nephelim smiled lightly. He always tried to be the fearless optimist who tried to keep people's spirits up even in the darkest hours. Especially when it came to Sophie. She remembered the talk she had had with the boy some time ago. She had asked him then about his feelings during the fight with the Betrayer. She had been curious as to how on earth had he managed to not only keep himself on his feet but also support Sophie.

_Because she needed the support more than me_ was the answer _Dante was gone. We've been losing. I couldn't let her fall._

At the time those words had struck her like a lightning. Lok was just a kid, and true to his age behaved irresponsibly and impulsively but some of his outlooks were pretty mature. And those views will become even more mature by the looks of it. She once more sighed feeling sad. He was far too young for it. They all were too young to enter such a bitter road to adulthood.

The sun was going down and with it the grim tension of death, bloodlust and evil fell upon the castle. The shadows were becoming longer and soon the darkness enveloped the world. In that exact moment as if on a cue a black mass appeared on the horizon and something which normal people would deem a cloud formed above the sea. The seekers however knew it was the army of their enemy.

"It has begun" said Lok furrowing his brow as the forces of the enemy marched closer and closer.


	8. The Prophetess

_**Caster's Fort, Calf of Man**_

The battle that went on at the castle walls was fierce, even more so than the one of City of Casterwill. The only difference was that this time seekers were a little bit better prepared and more used to the sight of the enemy which evened the chances a bit. The enemy fell more often too but that didn't mean the scales have tipped. Only the loses on Casterwill-Foundation side got decreased.

Lok pushed away another one of the great black hounds, tossing the body away. It eminently melted away turning into a puff of smoke. That was certainly a plus of the enemy. Most of them simply turned into dust and smoke after being killed which at least spared the gore and blood. Unless of course someone happened to stumble across body of a fellow defender but in the darkness it was scarcely noticed. People were far too busy to pay attention to what they're stumbling or slipping on. The cries of agony mixed with each other and nobody could tell the cry of enemy apart from cry of shield mate.

The squads in towers and on the wall were shooting the enemy with powers and magic-fueled weapons, throwing off every enemy that tried to climb up to the other side. The fight went also up in the air, where seekers equipped with pneumatic wings battled the enemy with help of their titans. Most of the latter had flight powers but there were some empowered by a spell or changed by Armand and his people.

"Now this is what I call wild" said Den as he watched the spectacle. One of his companions nodded in agreement, but there was no time for talks. They had to focus on the steady stream of enemies. The elder Fears brother called upon Cursed Archer ordering the titan to shoot and on the Freelancer to go and help the right wing. The titans gave him a curt nod throwing themselves into the battle, clashing with the skeletons and sending them over the edge. Nearby Harrison was fighting with help of Antedeluvian. The vampiric titan did very well, breaking the necks and throwing his counterparts over the wall where they either were dealt with by the defenders or torn apart by hounds and other demons. The seekers couldn't help but frown at such cruelty.

"This is awful" gasped Sophie

"Welcome to my world" muttered Nina . She too wasn't fond of such sights and would gladly keep away from them but this was the way it worked. Demon world was cruel, especially when it came to summoned and wild creatures. Strigoi, Uphirs, hellhounds and alike simply did not have feelings. They of course haunted and lived in groups or packs but they never formed bonds with each other like vampires or werewolves. Maybe that was the reason she as nephelim was allowed to kill the wild and uncontrolled? Because they didn't have souls and feelings. She sighed deeply stringing her bow and torching it she shot it. The arrow hit one of the gargoyle creatures causing it to scream and fall down turning into a puff of smoke.

* * *

_**Dante's House, Venice Italy **_

Dante sighed deeply gazing into space. The Venice outside his windows looked so normal, ordinary people going on with their everyday lives; hurrying to work, taking their children to school or walking their dogs. It was just average life. He let out another sigh. He wondered what was going on with his friends. Contrary to what people would believe the Council meetings were put on hold. Mostly because everyone including Council Members was at the spot. They were also busy training so there was simply no time for meetings and talks. Anyhow there was nothing to talk about really. Unlike with the Blood Spirals the attacks weren't so widely spread, there was no race for titans and artefacts, no one searched for followers amongst seekers and that meant no reports. Without reports there was no ground for meetings. Easy. They could only discuss something during ceasefire, when they were preparing for another battle and when some information about enemy's plans emerged. When there was a battle the information went straight to defenders. He therefore didn't get anything. Just like the information from the field. Both now and previously there was no regular reports. From one hand no information was a good information. It meant that the defenders may not have anything to pass on. The second option was that they're too busy fighting. He didn't even want to consider the third one. He closed his eyes. He wished to aid them but he knew that was out of the question. He was a Vampire King and due to his position couldn't be so carefree. His word was law but even with absolute power he couldn't jump into a war like that. Even if it was a conflict between demons there was handful of times when he was allowed to get involved. Either when sides asked him to be a judge and peacemaker either when the conflict grew so violent that it threatened general peace. Heck even vampire clans had large autonomy and he as a king was just the last resort. With humans it was even more complicated and delicate. There had to be a really valid reason for him to interfere. One was the general peace, second-like in world wars- a obligatory service for certain country and third when there was some sort of agreement or treaty. Of course he had his position in council and contacts with Casterwills but there was no treaty per se. They used to have one, the original agreement between his and Casterwill families but it had been broken over twenty years ago by the latter. This marked cease of their contacts and chill between them. And despite absolute power he still had to take his people into consideration. He really had to be careful with Casterwills, work it slowly. For now it was far too early to propose such extreme things like aiding the family against wizards. Especially when the fight wasn't threatening world's peace and seemed so unnecessary. Even if the agreement had been made there would be many voices doubting logics and purpose of such ways. Heck, if it wasn't for his friends being involved he himself would have had his doubts. He shook his head. The more time he spent away from all this buzz and Foundation the more idiotic he found the whole thing. That was perhaps because now he wasn't so emotionally and directly involved which allowed him to look at everything from some distance. He pitched his eyes with his fingers when suddenly he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Zhalia standing before him. Her slender figure was wrapped in long white sheet, which was tied on front leaving bare shoulders. In the rays sunlight and shadows of leaves dancing on the long white material she looked like a mysterious goddess or priestess. A temptress promising forbidden pleasures. He couldn't hold back a smile. She raised her brow.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing" he answered putting his hands on her shoulders "I was just thinking..." he ran his hands down her body "you're so beautiful and all mine"

The woman rolled her eyes.

"In a competition for most cliché line you would get first prize" she told him

"Oh, really?" he asked smirking "so maybe a man of action is more your type?"

With that he tucked at the sheet untying it allowing the material to drop down onto the floor. Zhalia looked down and raised her eyebrow at him but before she could speak he captured her lips with his. In the beginning she was a little surprised and shocked but she soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled and without breaking the kiss led her back to the bed.

* * *

_**Caster's Fort, Calf of Man **_

The morning greeted the battlefield with gray clouds and wind. The seekers were walking around just like they had before and collecting the weapons and remains of their enemy. The bodies of their friends had been already laid in one of the buildings, ready to be sent home for burial. As soon as the mess was more or less cleared the great leaders gathered in the biggest room in order to discuss the further steps and summarize the last night. They were in the middle of talks when the heavy door opened and two guards came in.

"We're terribly sorry" spoke one of them "but there is someone at the gates who wishes to see you all"

"If it's someone from those damn wizards tell them that our answer is no. We won't be making any deals" said Sophie sternly. The two young seekers looked at one another wanting to say something but before they could emit any sounds the door opened again. Everyone turned around to look at the intruder. It was a young girl, with delicate freckled face and mess of red locks. She was dressed perfectly ordinary in green shirt, jeans jacket and trousers and trainers. She could've been taken for your next door girl if it wasn't for a pair of green eyes both piercing and filled with some forbidden, deep knowledge and dull and glassy. Lok drew a sharp breath feeling his pulse racing like mad. His throat went dry

"Siobhan" he breathed barely audibly. The girl turned to him for a while smiling, as if she has heard him.

"Who are you?" asked Sophie finally furrowing her brow and glaring at the newcomer "and what right have you to be here?"

"Every" answered the redhead and a faint smirk appeared on her lips "and my name is Siobhan Sheehan also known as The One Who Knows All. _My queen_"

Sophie's eyes winded in her skull as heard the name and the tile. She at once remembered the heavy Casterwill tomes and ancient scrolls speaking about the Sheehan seers and those most powerful of them-Ones Who Know All. But she just couldn't believe that this little, plain girl with freckles and messy hair could hold such great power. Once more her eyebrows knitted.

"Why are you here?" she asked

"I bring an advice and prophecy" answered the other girl and her pale face became serious "I have something for each one of you. But remember that future is not sent in stone. I can only outline the path before you and give you a choice. I'll start with you Sophie Casterwill" with that she came closer to the Casterwill girl and fixed her unseeing eyes on her "Your cup is filled with sadness and bitterness. A death of close one will shatter your heart"

She walked a bit stopping before Mallory and White.

"A sword shall end your days" she said. The two men shivered but she paid no attention to that passing the other Casterwills and glancing at the briefly. Each one of them felt shivers and chill as they couldn't get rid of the feeling that in her eyes they're dead men and women walking. Finally she stopped again. This time before Lucas. Nina felt her body going cold and clenched her fists. Her heart was beating madly and her breath became shallow.

"I see daggers on your path" said Siobhan slowly and the nephelim gasped sharply. The girl spared her a brief glance before turning her eyes to look at the whole room "of course nothing of this has to happen but it's only up to you. Make a wise and right choice"

Everyone thought she was going to leave now but she did not stir as if she was waiting for something. Sophie looked around her friends and allies before turning to the guards.

"Take her to one of the rooms" she told them "and watch her" she added. A phantom of amused smile played on Sio's lips. She winked discretely at Lok before turning around and letting the two young men lead her away.

"M'lady Sophie what's the meaning of this?" asked Santiago as soon as the door closed "why have you let her stay?"

"She might've been sent by the enemy to scare us off" answered caramelette calmly "it's better we keep an eye on her then. Besides I've felt a strong aura coming from her. Whatever she is she's powerful, so it's wiser to have her in our hands. If she's with the enemy we'll rid them of a powerful weapon if not we'd have the advantage"

Everyone nodded and even Nina was impressed. It seemed like war made Sophie think strategically. The only person who did not seem to be a part of the conversation was Lok, whose eyes had been set on the closed door ever since they've closed.

* * *

Lok hurried through the narrow hallways in search of Siobhan's room. He needed to have a word with her and after a moment quiet lyrics echoed in the walls.

_Are, you, are you, coming to the tree?_

_Where they strung up a man, they said murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_Where a dead man called out for his love to flee_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you coming to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run so we both be free_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

_Are you, are you coming to the tree,_

_With a necklace of rope side by side with me_

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree,_

Lok shivered at the words. They were disturbing and creepy especially with that melody. For a while he wondered if his friend hasn't gone mad. He was just about to knock when she spoke.

"You can come in Lok" she said "it's not closed"

He blinked in surprise. Surely his footsteps weren't that loud and besides she was singing and absorbed in her own world. How could she hear him coming? He pushed the door open. The room on the other side was very simple, white walls, brown beams, a single bed and toilette. Siobhan was sitting on the bed with her knees curled up under her chin looking completely ordinary. He wouldn't have believed that she was the same person who had told them those prophecies if it wasn't for those clouded eyes.

"Hey" he greeted her shyly

"Hello" she said smiling at him exactly how he remembered from their childhood. It was so hard to see that prophet and seer in her "don't just stand there. Sit down" she invited him. He walked up to her and sat down on the bed before taking a deep breath.

"Where have you been all this time?" he asked "they said you'd fallen into the ocean"

"Well it's partly true. I did jump down from that rock" she answered "but I knew what I was doing" she added instantly "I had to go. There was so many people after me for my powers. Organization and Spirals amongst them. I just had to do it. My powers started to show themselves and I'm not just talking about my unexpected and random visions. I can also talk to nature, animals and titans"

He nodded but he still felt hurt. For ages he'd been wondering what had happened to her and if she was alive or not.

"I'm sorry" she said as if reading his mind "but I've been busy and scared. I didn't want you to get involved in danger and then I…I was scared of your reaction. Not only to my sudden return but my powers too. Now I am proud of who I am but I also know how people react to me. Even seekers. I didn't want to scare you off. Besides you had your life. Searching for your father, Foundation, Casterwills, Sophie and I had mine. School, exams and enrolling on University"

"Where?" she asked

"Limerick" she answered "Music, Dance and Culture"

He nodded again  
"And you still came here?" he asked a little surprised. University of Limerick was one the best universities in Ireland and even he found it hard to comprehend that she would delay it in favor of some strangers in strange war "why?"

"I wished to help" she replied "mainly because of you. I had some visions you see and I didn't even look or think of you all. They just happened. I've been showed them for a reason. I had to do something. Of course things can change but when you know you can stop something from happening. Change it. I wanted to help"

He watched her all the time she was talking. He had to admit her words made sense and she looked so young. But she wasn't a child-he remembered- she was just a year younger than he and Sophie. She was eighteen. Then it hit him. Eighteen. He looked at her again and suddenly he saw a woman. She had a petite and delicate figure with visible waist. Her shoulders were slim and her entwined fingers small. The view of her neckline was hidden behind a scarf and curtain of long copper locks. He wanted to touch them, run his fingers through them to check if they're as soft as they look. His gaze focused then on her face with it's freckles and delicate features of a fairytale maiden. She had a cute little nose and half-full pink lips. They weren't as pink as Sophie's rather more natural and darker. Her ginger brows reminded him somehow of tailed comets. But the most distinctive feature in whole of her being were her eyes. Big and green, filled with life and piercing but at the same time mysterious and clouded. Both happy and lively and wise. Sweet and enchanting behind those long eyelashes. Everything in the way she looked was right and so natural and fresh. Like a picture. Suddenly he caught himself and felt ashamed of such thoughts. It wasn't right. This was his friend almost like sister. And there was of course Sophie. The beautiful, womanly with perfectly cut pink lips that were soft as silk. With long, slightly curled at the end and always neatly brushed hair. Sophie with a pair of enchanting royal emeralds. Sophie his princess. His queen. His true love. He shook his head. He loved her. He shouldn't be thinking of another girl in the same way. Of course he recognized there were other females, he could tell Zhalia, Nina or Lane that they're pretty. Because they were but that was just a compliment. It was expected of a gentleman and well-bread young man and good friend. And that's how he should look at Siobhan. From friend's angle.

"You do know helping us is dangerous?" he asked returning to the previous topic "we have war…"

"I know" she cut him off "I've seen it remember? Regardless I want to help"

He let out a sigh when he saw that well known determined spark he knew so well from childhood in her unseeing eyes. There was no buts. Siobhan Sheehan had unwavering and determined spirit of true Celtic heroine.

* * *

Nina sighed looking into the empty space before her. She couldn't get rid of Sheehan seer's words for Lucas. _I see daggers on your path. _She shivered feeling a wave of anxiety and cold rush over her. She haven't felt like this for ages. No. Never. It was far beyond anything she had felt when she had worried about Dante, his father or her people. She got up and restlessly paced through the small room, running her fingers through her hair. She had to do something. Just had to. She walked out of the room and quickly made her way through the corridors stopping only when she reached Sophie's room. She knocked and entered. The girl was talking with LeBlanche, Santiago and few other members of her family. They all turned around upon the newcomers entrence.

"Yes?" asked the Casterwill queen

"I have a matter to set before you" answered the nephelim

"What matter is it?" asked caramelette. To everyone's surprise Nina dropped to her knees with her hands on her sides and gave Sophie a pleading look.

"Your grace" she spoke "as a friend and life's mate of your brother I ask you your grace to stop this warring. In the name of heavens, angel and only god on your noble ancestors and life of yoir dear mother on everything that dearest to heart. My lady I plead you…make peace. Spare us the tears and loss. I beg you"

There was a silence for a while

"Why do you ask for it?" asked Sophie finally. The nephelim did not answer staring down "why do you ask such thing of me?"

"The prophetess has foreseen bloodshed and defeat" answered the brunette bowing her head. Her voice was muffled and strained.

"That is true but she also said as I recall that if we make good decisions we can prevent and change it. She said that future is not set in stone" reminded her the Casterwill girl

"That means the visions may be false" added someone else "she could've been sent by our enemy to frighten us. If it doesn't have to come true it's not very trusty prophecy"

"Three years ago" continued Sophie "I had a dream in Arc's world. We all had them and none of us wished them to come true. You have to know that. I did not believe in mine but it happened. This was my path. Same with Lok. Besides the seer had not said that we have to make peace and give up. She could've been talking about tactics and or certain events. If we make the right decisions during the battles we can change everything. But we will not give up. We shall not bow before their brute force. We cannot show weakness in face of such evil"

The other occupants of the room nodded eagerly. Nina wished to argue, to say something but she could not find anything she hasn't spoken before. What they said made sense. Siobhan did not tell them exactly what to do. She'd been so vogue.

"We'll do everything to prevent those prophecies now that we know of them" said Sophie "that is if they're true of course. We will have our eyes opened. Now please stand up"

The nephelim did what she'd been asked for and got back on her feet.

"Thank you" she said. She didn't know what's she so grateful for. Maybe for no screams and harsh words, for rational view and calm promise. Sophie nodded at her and she left. She was calmer now but the words she'd heard brought her little comfort. She knew that the dreams tonight will be filled with blood, darkness and fear. She will dream of Lucas getting hurt and killed. She will have to do something about it but for now she'll step back and see what will the next battle bring

* * *

**Song sung by Sio: Hanging Tree (Cover) by Amanda Marie. **


	9. The Price of Diplomacy

Lok squinted his eyes and grimaced lightly as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the cliché blinding light. He blinked a few times as his vision adjusted to the new surroundings. He sat down on the bed and looked around the room with it's strapped green wallpaper, antique wardrobe and paintings on the walls. His room at Sophie's house. His eyes upon an impulse turned towards the alarm clock and he felt the hair on his neck stand up. Damn it! He's forgotten about school! The summer vacation was way over. But why haven't he remembered to set the alarm? Cursing under his breath he tossed the covers away, ready to jump out of the bed when the sudden realization struck him like a lighting. There was no school, at least not for him. They were in a middle of a war. With that came another realization. He shouldn't be here in Venice at all! They were on Man! In an instant the memories flooded his mind; the battle, the screams and hisses, the sound of bugle and voices shouting 'retreat and then this dull pain and sudden darkness. What happened back there? How did they get over to Venice? What happened to the others? Sophie? Sio? He felt cold shivers and violent pang of feat when he thought of the latter. She might've been a psychic and seer but she was no seeker. She was still a frail girl. Blind at that. The others could defend themselves and had chances of surviving but her? He sprung out of the bed and ran out into the corridor calling out his friends. His calling was swiftly answered by LeBlanche and Santiago.

"Young Master Lok" sighed the old butler with visible relief "I'm so glad you're awake"

"LeBlanche, Santiago thank heavens" the blond let out the air he didn't even know he was holding "tell me where is Sophie? Where are Sio and others? What's with the battle?"

The two men exchanged saddened looks and cast their eyes down.

"We've lost" answered LeBlanche gloomily "but don't you fear" he added quickly "most of our men are alright. Lady Sophie and many Casterwills have survived"

"And Sio?" pressed the boy

"Miss Sheehan? We managed to save her and take her with us. She's at Dante's house now" calmed him down the butler. Lok sighed with relief thanking all heavens for that. His first instinct was to go over to the girl immediately but he quickly checked the idea. He'll visit her later on. Or call her on the phone. There were things he had to do and besides he couldn't just walk out on the streets like that.

"Where is Sophie?" he asked after a while.

"In the library" answered LeBlanche and his face saddened "as soon as the doctors told her you're alright and just need peace and quiet she's locked herself there. She won't talk to anyone. She hasn't said a word. Me, Santiago, Miss Viviane…Dante and Zhalia. We've all tried to talk to her and get her to come out but she wouldn't answer the door. But maybe she'll answer to you. I suspect that worry for you is one of the major factors. I mean whenever something happened to those close to her heart Lady Sophie had closed herself up"

Lok nodded his eyes filling with worry and concern and he quickly left the two servants heading for the library. He stopped before the grand white door with golden baroque knobs. He knocked once but there was no answer.

"Sophie" he said slowly "Sophie it's me"

The only answer he got was a complete silence.

"Sophie please" he tried again "LeBlanche, Santiago…we're all worried sick about you. Give us a sign you're ok"

She did not answer.

"Sophie! Sophie!" he called for the third time, feeling the panic rise within his heart. What if something has happened to her? What if she's collapsed on the floor from exhaustion? What if she..no he couldn't even think about such horrid option. He started to bang on the door more and more frantically but to no avail "Sophie open or I'll break the door!" he warned "I'll burn them with acid or use Pendragon's power on them! Open!"

For a long time he got not answer. He reached for the amulet ready to fulfill his words when suddenly there was some shuffle and the door opened with a squeak. It was Sophie. He sighed with relief but his mood soon changed back into horror and worry when he saw the state of the girl. Her face was long and gray as ash and eyes puffy and red. The once shiny hair were dull and got practically no brushing. She was dressed in teal shirt and red jeans. Of course graceful and of best brand but for her such casual attire was like tracksuit.

"Sophie" he whispered worriedly "what happened?"

She did not answer bowing her head.

"Sophie…" he started but stopped when he saw her lower lip tremble.

"I failed again" she said in cracking voice "I failed my people. Again. Our enemy has won once more. They've won and took over my castle. I watched it burn like a torch as we left..with demons dancing over the flames. They all rejoiced! I've failed again! I did not avenge my family nor the others. One more failure to add to the City of Casterwill. I've lost an important fort. Again!"

Her voice broke completely and she fell to her knees weeping and whispering words like 'disgrace', failure and 'mother, father, Nimue forgive me'. Lok was by her side at once taking her in his arms and trying to console her.

* * *

_**Dante's House, Venice, Italy **_

Dante groaned. This whole situation was really getting on his nerves. He just wanted to kick something or kill someone. Weren't there any people on death row? He shook his head to chase away such thoughts. He couldn't use law as a tool for getting rid of frustrations. And frustrated he was and much with this prolonging war and his own helplessness. He really couldn't do anything even if he wanted. And right now he wasn't even sure if he still wants to do something. There was no point in all this. This should end and not escalate. Violence wasn't an answer. More diplomatic and subtle tools were needed. Maybe he could try and talk to the Guardians. Negotiate end of war. After all he was a king wasn't he? What was better than a king of indifferent, natural state trying to step in and talk? No one can say anything. Not now. He'll make sure of it, but there was a sang. How on earth will he contact the Guardians? Even their spy didn't know where their HQ was. They had absolutely no idea. And he wasn't planning on going there anyway. He still had some vampire blood in him and he wasn't all that comfortable with magic. He could stand seeker magic, sure. It was weaker and he had it in him, but when it came to real magic? He'd rather keep his distance and certainly wasn't keen on going into dragon's den. He had to bring the Guardians onto his grounds. But not Venice. It was too close to Foundation and Sophie, and god only knew how the girl might react to her sworn enemies being in the same city. In her current state she was capable of everything from agreeing on peace to simply throwing herself at them. He didn't want to take any risks.

'Florence' he said to himself 'this is our old family seat after all. My father reside there. It's our land'

Having come up with solution he walked up to the phone and dialed a number.

"Dante here" he said to the person on the other side "I need something. I need you to send out an information. But be careful with it. This is what you'll say.."

* * *

_**Somewhere in Europe **_

The Grandmaster of Guardians was sitting in his chair with grim expression. For outside observer it might've seem strange, after all the Order's army was winning every battle so far. The thing was Master never wanted war. Well at least not in the beginning. Killing, war and bloodshed weren't the ways of his order. Alas he's been forced to reach for those tools and now there was no return. It was the matter of pride and principle. He just couldn't let it go. Not only because of the chaos he had feared but also because it took two to tango. Both sides had to be on the same page and somehow he doubted that Casterwills and Foundation would be so eager to talk. Not now. After all after the first battle his men had been sent back with harsh word. Insult even. They'd been chased away like barbarians and criminals. No. Those people would not listen to the calm voice of reason. They had to get really severe beating and suffer tremendous defeat. They had to make the first move. Sophie Casterwill had to come and say she wanted peace. She had to humble down. Those unhappy musings were interrupted by one of the lower ranked members.

"Master" said the man "a message just came. It's from Dante Vale the Vampire King. He requests a meeting in Florence"

The Grandmaster fell deep in thought. He was wondering what was the meaning of this sudden move. Could it be that Huntik Foundation had such great power and influence over Adalberto's son? Or perhaps it was his own idea? The grandmaster couldn't find the answer. From one side he did not wish to participate in cheap tricks and games but on the other hand as honorable and proud man abhorring the rules he felt he has to go. At least so he can find out about the situation and agree or disagree. He owed that to master of whole universe.

"Tell him we'd be there" he said finally. The younger man nodded bowing and exiting the room.

* * *

_**Florence, Italy **_

"Are you absolutely positive about it?" asked Zhalia turning to Dante. Presently they were in Dante's main residence. The Vale Court. It was a huge two-storey house at the end of city's suburbs. The outer walls were decorated in gold and had the first letter of family surname together with the Burning Rose. Inside there were hundreds of rooms both for the servants and for many guests that used to visit the place in the past. On the ground floor there was a large ballroom with grand windows and exit to the terrace. You came in there through a long hallway with white tilled floor and walls of fiery marble. On the left side of the hallway was another small corridor leading to another grand room-The Throne Room, the place where all royal hearings took place. Here the kings were crowned and people sworn into the clan. The walls of the chamber were white. On the left there was a row of wide windows looking out into the garden and on the right a row of chairs. The marble floor was covered with soft burgundy carpet. This highway led from the heavy oak door to the small podium with six chairs of different height. Four smaller on the sides and two great in the middle. The latter were reserved for the King and his wife, the former for other members of the family, hand of the king or advisors. On two steps stood the royal guards. Usually there was quite a number of them but today Dante opted for only two. They stood there silent and almost invisible but always ready to act if there should be the need. Dante turned towards his wife and smiled.

"Yes I am sure" he answered her question "I know what I'm doing. The worst that can happen is that they refuse. But I think I can get something out of it. We'll talk to them first and then take on Sophie. We have to do this. For seekers and our friends. Otherwise we'll bleed to death in that god forsaken war. We didn't fight the Spirals so we can now get killed off"

The dark-haired woman nodded her head and smoothed her elegant and sexy yet simple green dress. The rest of her attire consisted of dark stockings and high heels. Dante on the other hand wore black buttoned up shirt and light trousers. He also wore more elegant and expensive version of his coat and a signet of family crest-a burning rose crossing letter v- shone on his finger. Suddenly the door opened and a dark-clad vampire came in.

"My Lord, My Lady" he bowed "the Grandmaster of Guardians of Order and Balance has come"

Dante nodded his head giving a silent sign with his hand to bring the guest in. The man that entered the room was dressed in long black robes and didn't look like a grandmaster of anything. He was just like others in his group with the only exception being the colour of his robes. Other than that he looked just as monkish as them. He bowed deeply before the pair on the thrones.

"Lord Vale, Lady Vale" he spoke softly and politely. Not at all like someone who leads army of demons. Unlike with the higher Blood Spiral members there was no evil no darkness in him.

"Grandmaster" greeted him Dante

"You wished to see me" started the man

"Yes" nodded the auburn haired man "it's about the war. I would like to discuss it with you. Negotiate"

"Please pardon my rudeness oh eternal but..why?" the grandmaster raised his eyebrow "what do you have to do with that war? We do not declare anything upon your kind. Vampires and other creatures are not our business. I can promise and swear to you that we shall not harm them"

"That is not the case grandmaster" said Dante shaking his head "if I thought you a danger or threat to my people we wouldn't be talking like this. We would settle matters in entirely different manner" he added narrowing his eyes a bit causing the hooded man to feel a little uncomfortable. Dante smiled but quickly regained his calm "it is not about my people" he repeated "I do not wish to declare any wars on you either. I don't think we need any war at all. My only wish is to make peace. I would like you to step back…"

"I'm sorry m'lord but that is impossible" shook his head the grandmaster "firstly humans are not your province It's not your war.. You have no right to rule over us and tell us what to do. Secondly in order to agree on peace we have to be on the same page and right now I fear it's unlikely. I wasn't a criminal. I wasn't doing anything harmful nor forbidden. We were just doing our job. We hadn't started the war either. Sophie Casterwill had. It's her I want to talk to and only her. Even if there would be some third party it's her who has to say the words. She'd started the war and she's losing in it. The proposition of peace should come from the defeated and from the one who'd started the war. As I've said before. I will not admit to a mistake I have not made. It's against my principles. It was not me who offended. If I bow my head now it would look as if I'm admitting to being wrong. That on the other hand means chaos. Unless of course you're ready to take it upon yourself to deal with magic?"

Dante fell silent considering the options. Should he do this? It gave hope for peace but then again if he did take that on…he had no power to take people's magic away. He would have to serve them death. Kill them. He couldn't do that. It would be worse than anything.

"No" he said with a sigh "I will not take your place. I cannot"

"So we keep the status quo" stated the black-clad man calmly and amber-eyed man nodded "I'll say it again. I want to hear it from Sophie Casterwills own lips. She has to come to us and offer us peace and agree on our terms"

Dante agreed reluctantly. There was nothing to talk about anymore at this point. He could tell that this man was just as proud if not more than Sophie. They said their goodbyes in cool but polite manner. As soon as the door closed behind their guest the auburn-haired man let out a deep sigh and sunk in his chair closing is eyes. He felt even worse than he had before the conversation.

"Maybe we should talk to Sophie?" proposed Zhalia "maybe she'd give in after the last battle"

He believed her. Despite his own doubts and dark thoughts he believed her. After all Sophie really took it hard this time. Maybe getting her now at her weakest wasn't so despicable and bad? It could work. He nodded his head slowly.

"We'll pay her a visit tomorrow" he decided.

* * *

_**Venice, Italy**_

Sophie was sitting in her room with her knees drew up to her chin. She once more went back to the last battle. Battle she has lost. Her eyes filled with tears. This time they didn't even have bodies to bury. They all burned to ashes. Same as the wounded whom they didn't get to save. Her heart clenched in pain and sorrow. She wanted to kick or punch something. She was so angry with fate and herself. She glanced over at the only surviving family portrait and Nimue's picture.

"You were wrong" she said "I am no queen. I've failed you. Please forgive me"

The tears that had previously welled up in her eyes now rolled down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt a push. Next thing she knew was that she's falling. Frightened she opened her eyes only to see Lady Nimue standing before her. The woman was surrounded by a pale blue-but warm-aura.

"Sophie" spoke the woman "Sophie…why are you giving up?"

"Lady Nimue I…I failed" she shook her head "I lost another battle. I've let everyone down. I'm not cut out for this. You were wrong. I'm not a queen nor a leader. I'm useless"

She let her head drop down in shame and then almost in the same second she felt a warm touch on her skin. Someone has lifted her chin and she found herself looking into Nimue's gray-lilac eyes. The woman didn't look angry nor disappointed. She had exactly the same warm look in eyes as the Casterwill girl had remembered.

"Sophie" she spoke "do you remember what I've told you during the battle under Ironwill?"

Sophie nodded.

"It was hard back then as well" continued the lady "The Spirals outnumbered us and came there to kill us. You were afraid then too. I remember. You had no support from your own people so it was even harder. But now they're all behind you. Your family and not just them. You have all seekers supporting you. Look at what've you archived. You've united Foundation and Casterwills. Even the Organization. They're all one thanks to you. You've done something that had not been seen since times of original Casterwill. You've united all seekers. And just like he had before now you're standing before a great common enemy. As he fought nullifiers now you're fighting the servants of evil. It's not easy that is true but doing the right thing scarcely is easy. But you had proven that you can do it. I believe in you, your army believes in you. We all do"

"We?" asked the caramelette surprised. Lady Nimue smiled and backed off a bit making a wide gesture and pointing at something behind them. Sophie looked over the woman's shoulder and felt her eyes widen in her skull. She couldn't believe in what she was seeing. Before her stood an army of shining figures. She recognized some members of her family and Foundation agents but what drew her attention the most was a young couple. A woman with caramel hair and blue eyes and a man with slim face and green eyes. They both were smiling at her warmly. She recognized them at once despite not having much memories. They were her parents. In their eyes she saw pride and faith. They believed in her. In that moment a short flash of light blinded her and Lord Casterwill and his children appeared before her.

"L-Lord Casterwill" she breathed in shock and utter amaze. The man smiled at her warmly.

"Sophie" he spoke "my daughter, my heiress. Don't be afraid. I'm here for you. I'm here to support you and give your strength. Don't doubt yourself for everyone you see here believes in you. And I am proud of you" he added putting his hand on her shoulder. In that moment all Casterwills bowed before her and she felt her confidence coming back to her. She felt as strong as she'd never felt before. The light overtook her again and the last thing she heard were words. _Believe in yourself. We're proud of you._

She blinked few times opening her eyes and looked around. She was lying on the floor in her own room and the sun was going down. In that moment someone knocked at her door. She quickly got to her feet dusting and smoothing her skirt and other clothes and quickly brushing her hair with her fingers.

"Yes?" she asked trying to sound as normal as possible. The door opened and LeBlanche's figure appeared in it. The man bowed deeply to her.

"M'lady Sophie" he said "Dante and Zhalia are here to see you. They want to discuss something important"

"Have they told you what is the matter?" she asked

"Not really, they didn't go into the details but they said it's about the war" explained the butler.

She shivered lightly at those words.

"I'm coming" she said with strangled voice and quickly passing him went straight for the study where Dante and Zhalia had been waiting on the sofa. She at once saw that something is wrong. Or rather something is different from normal. They both were sitting up straight and stiff, filled with strange dignity. Like they have come to her for the first time making her feel a little uncomfortable and awkward. She of course knew of the ways of diplomacy, she'd seen it often and acted according to the etiquette herself. It had never bothered her before but this were Dante and Zhalia. Perhaps she felt so awkward because they were her friends and they never had such serious talks. Especially when Dante was concerned. Talks and deal with him were always so informal and friendly.

"Um…welcome" she said unable to find more fitting words "would you like something to drink? Tea? Coffey? Something stronger perhaps?"

"Thank you but no" said Dante astounding her even more. Never before had he refused food and drink from her "we have something to discuss with you. It's important"

"I've heard" she nodded "what is it?"

Her guests exchanged meaningful glances before turning back to her and telling her everything. As they unraveled their story her brow furrowed more and more and her eyes became harder.

"You did what?" she asked finally " are you telling me you've met with them?"

"Yes" answered Dante "I just wanted to make peace"

"Behind my back?" she asked, her voice raising and her eyes filling with hurt and feeling of betrayal "how could you?"

"Sophie…" he started, his voice becoming gentle and soft

"How could you?" she repeated "how could you do this to me? I thought you were my friends!"

"We are" said Zhalia "sorry we haven't contacted you but you weren't available and we were in a hurry. We wanted to end this war before more people die"

"We had everyone's best interest at heart" added Dante "Sophie please contact the Guardians. They don't want to fight but they need you to come and tell them that this ends. Please believe us. We acted in best interest of seekers. I'm sure that…"

"Best interest? Peace?" she asked angrily "they want peace after all they've done? After how they'd destroyed my city and burned my fort? After how they'd rejoiced over it? After how many people they'd killed? It weren't only Casterwills dying there! Foundation agents, young people have died! They'd killed them and not by themselves! They'd used monsters they knew we would have no chances against! Even Blood Spirals and Organization had more honor that that! They'd at least sent us their own men and not some…some mercenaries! They're all treacherous bastards and they want peace? I will not make peace with them! Not now not ever!"

"Sophie" sighed the amber-eyed man

"No" she cut him off shaking her head "is that all you wished to communicate Dante?"

He nodded.

"Yes" he said "and I think it's time for us to go"

The Casterwill girl said nothing. Dante and Zhalia said quiet goodbyes to which she gave no reply and left with heavy hearts.


	10. The New Plan

_**Venice, Italy **_

Zhalia chewed on her lover lip with her eyes on Dante. He was standing in the rays of sun looking out of the window with arms crossed over his chest. She sighed deeply as her thoughts raced to their conversation with Sophie three days prior. It wasn't the most pleasant experience. The relationship between the three of them became so tense you could hung Thor's hammer. The girl felt really betrayed by their actions and decisions. It was evident in all those brief occasional talks. Zhalia knew it by heart and backwards. In the very begging her relationship with Sophie looked exactly like that. They did not get along back then so maybe now it was all the easier for her because she just knew how it felt. Dante on the other hand...he was a different case altogether. He never used to have any problems getting along with people. He always knew what and when to say. People fell under his charm and the conflicts were rare. It was nearly impossible to get on his bad side. His peace, calm and reason always had to rub off you. And now for the first time in forever he got someone so hard on his case. A friend too. The hazel eyed woman let one last sigh before approaching him and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We only wanted what's best for everyone" she reminded him "someone had to. You know she wouldn't go there willingly"

"I know, I know" he replied "and it's not like I regret it. We just did what's right but...we've been friends for so long. Fallouts always hurt and on top of that there is regret. I've been working so hard past these three years or so to repair the relationship between her family and mine. We've got this far and now everything is ruined. It will be ten times harder to restore it. I cannot say I'm sorry because I haven't done anything bad. However I know she won't forgive me that easily. and won't say sorry. This in turn ties my hands even more. In the light of all those events helping her is out of the question" he heaved a sigh "well I just hope the price won't be too high. That it won't cost us lives of our friends or complete collapse of seeker world"

"It won't" assured him Zhalia "someone has to wake up sooner or later. Metz, Guggenheim, Elders. Someone had to see the light. Sophie's influence over them isn't that great. I mean sure, she could have Lok wrapped around her little finger and give him something but surely, she can't have such big supply of potions to keep everyone drugged"

He couldn't help but smile at the mental image of people merrily drinking some tea and suddenly turning into zombies levitating in the air with mouths open and heart shaped eyes. Seeing his expression a hint of smile appeared also on Zhalia's face.

"It will be ok" she repeated "let's just keep an eye on things for now and when things turn too serious and dangerous for our people we'll ignore Sophie and step in. But for now let's see how it turns out"

He nodded. There always was a way. They could always do something about it all. For now however it was better to keep their distance. It was not their war and he had more important things on his head. The illegal slavery trade, clans there was a lot to do and he wasn't his father. He was no near as experienced or famous. People just gave him huge credit mostly because of his father and Nina's rule. He had to show them they haven't been wrong in placing so much trust in him. And that meant a lot of work. His predecessors were centuries-millenniums in his father's case- ahead.

* * *

Siobhan sighed deeply. Great. Sophie's decision to continue the war has triggered the visions. There was even more blood and feuding in them than before . Dead were only growing in numbers. She had this ominous feeling that when it all comes to an end it won't be a happy one. She remembered the last visions she had full of blood and crushed army. This funeral how many people were there? She could not tell exactly but not many.

"Sio" her train of thoughts was interrupted by Lok "is everything ok?"

"Yeah" she answered "it's just this war. I can't see the end of it. It's going to be such a long struggle. And bloody as well. Is Sophie hundred percent sure it will work?"

"Well she has her ancestors on her side" said the blonde "she saw Lady Nimue and Lord Casterwill himself. They've given her their blessing, so you know if they're with us" he shrugged "we'll try not to die. At least I'll do. I'm planning to make it alive through this"

The redhead couldn't help but smile. His optimism never seemed to leave him.

"I hope you're right" she said "and that my visions will now change along with the moods"

He nodded

"I've tried to convince her" he said "to apologise and make up to Dante and Zhalia. To explain them, outlay her reasons but she won't listen. She can be so stubborn sometimes. It irritates me a little but then again I can see it from her point of view. She's a queen and has a lot thrown in her way. And now with that vision...she can't let Lord Casterwill down"

Siobhan said nothing deciding that it's better to agree and nod again. After all what was there to be said? It would be highly hypocritical if she'd doubted Sophie's vision since she herself was a seer. She also knew it wasn't that uncommon for ancestors to contact with their descendants.

"I'll be going then" said Lok getting up "we have another training session today and then a meeting but we'll see each other tomorrow. Maybe we can go on a walk. Just you and me. I somehow don't feel like dragging anyone else along"

"No chaperones then?" she asked amused "watch our or you might find out you're having an affair"

"Let them talk" he smiled back "we're friends and we can meet whenever we want. It's a free country and as for Sophie she knows I would never do that to her"

She smiled and nodded once more. With that the blonde said his goodbyes to Zhalia and Dante and left.

* * *

Sophie's gaze slid across the faces of her fellow seekers. She could see defeat and doubt on each one of them. This mood was so overwhelming and powerful that it started to rub off her, but scarcely one negative thought crossed her mind Mytras's ring eminently begun to shine. She looked down at the red gem and at her other hand with visible imprint of Sabriel's icon. She at once remembered the words of Lady Nimue and Lord Casterwill. They believed in her and had her back. She refused to let them down. Her eyes hardened.

"Seekers. My brothers and sisters" she spoke up "Foundation, Casterwills. I know how you feel right now. I know it's hard to keep up a good mood after such devastating defeat. I know it perfectly for I felt my faith leave me as well. I too had lost hope and belief. I fell and was on the edge of breakdown. I felt like I was nothing. I felt like I failed everyone and there is no point in all this. But my family was there for me. I had a dream or rather a vision of Lord Casterwill and my family. Of our dearly departed friends. They have our backs. Each and every one of them. They want us to carry on this battle. They all have died, true and are no longer with us but we shall not give in. Why, you ask? Because we would fail them then. They fought and died for a reason. They believed in our cause and died for it. Their deaths were horrible and cruel but despite that they stilled carried on believing. They were defending the idea of freedom, courage and right to follow your dreams. Can we really give up then? Throw all of it away in name of unsure peace with their murderers? No I say. Let us fight! Let's fight for the values in their name. Let's avenge their deaths and shame! Let our enemy see our courage and spirit. Let's show them that no trick of theirs, no act of tyranny shall put the fire that burns in our hearts out. Our enemy only waits to crush our courage and show the world that they cannot be defeated. That's bull crap I say! Everyone can be killed and defeated! Including them! And we'll do it! We'll do it for our beloved and close ones. Lord Casterwills is with us! Are you with him too?"

She waited for an answer but there was only silence.

"Who's with us?" she repeated her question "please step forward"

For a longer while nobody moved but finally Den took few steps forward, followed by Harrison and Viviane. Then another couple of seekers joined them. The others exchanged glances before stepping forward one by one. Soon everyone stood a bit further than they had before. Sophie smiled.

"Thank you" she said "thank you so much for your support and faith. Don't worry we shall not be defeated this time. We just need to find another strategy. Let's gather what we know, examine our experience and analyse it. With that we can surely bring our enemy down. This time around they'd be the ones begging for mercy. We shall and will avenge our brothers and sister, sons and daughters. All friends shall be avenged. This I pledge to you today"

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Den "let's not waste anymore time"

The others nodded eagerly.

* * *

"Let's sum up what we know about our foes" said Lok after few hours of talks

"They're fast and strong beyond human measure, almost invincible but they can be killed" recited one of Foundation seekers "the stakes, the silver"

"We don't have enough to defeat them" shook his head Lok "it does help...well we do have stakes but silver is out of the question. And do not forget about the gargoyle creatures. They have to have some weakness...wait a minute!" he exclaimed suddenly "I've got it! They fear light! It kills them! All the battles always ended before dawn. They had to scurry away before the break of day"

"Indeed" agreed Nina "Uphirs and strigoi burn in sun just as the hell hounds. The gargoyles turn into stone"

"And that's our solution" said Lambert "we just need to hold them off till dawn and then half of them will burn the other half turn into stones. The statues would be easier to break and destroy"

"But we've already tried that" noticed Lucas sceptically "they always managed to get away before dawn. The nights are slowly getting longer and days shorter. We won't be able to hold them off much longer. Our own forces wither as well"

"But there has to be a way!" opposed Den sharply "no one is invincible. Even the Betrayer wasn't. Even the Legendary Titans aren't"

There was a long silence, which was finally broken by Sophie.

"And there is a way" she said "Lok has a good idea. It's good tactic but I also agree with my brother. We cannot hope to defeat them here. We need another place. Sun isn't rising everywhere at the same time. There are places when it rises earlier. Places where it's stronger"

"So? What do you propose?" asked Foucault

"We'll go to Ethiopia" answered the girl "sun should rise early there and last longer"

"But they'll never buy it" shook her head Nina "they'll smell the rat"

"We won't leave them a choice. We'll trick them to do it" said the Casterwill leader "we just need to play the cards right"

"Ok, what about the camp?" pressed the nephelim "do you have any forts or land there?"

"There are King Salomon's Mines" informed her the caramelette "we can try there. it's quite far away from human settlements but we can get there by foot. During the day we can hide away in the undergrounds. It's nice and cool there and there is place to store supplies. During the night it will be cooler. It's idea place. We have it all mapped out traps included. Our team and that of Montehue and Tersely have already been there. Additionally there are powerful guardians. Our enemy won't gain such an easy access this time"

"I can take control over the guards with Dendras" added Lok "in such big group it will be easy to defeat them. Pendragon brought down much more powerful titans. I'm sure we can pull this off"

Nina said nothing. She still had her doubts but she did not vocalize them. If it's done then it's done. Personally she was ready to agree to anything as long as it ended the war. She was really fed up with all this blood, violence, demons, Sophie and her clique. She desired to return to her former duties and have a bit of peace at last. The only reason she has not given up and quit yet was her loyalty to her team. She did not want to leave them. The fatal prophecy of Siobhan Sheehan still echoed in her mind and she was not prepared to let it happen. She couldn't prevent if she left.

* * *

_**King Solomon's Mines, Ethiopia **_

They stopped before a gigantic red-eyed snake, guarded by three enormous titans.

"Cherit" uttered Lok. the little titan nodded and flew up to one of the eyes touching it. In one second the whole golden figure shook and the guardians woke up.

"Everyone get ready" said Sophie never taking her eyes of the titans for a second. Her people nodded seriously. Den summoned Cursed Archer and Freelancer, Montehue Fenris, Lucas Feyone while Lok called upon Dendras and Basilard. The battle has begun. The colossi were really strong and powerful but the seekers kept fighting back and firing spells in order to distract them. This gave them the needed advantage and Lok and Montehue along with some others threw themselves at the enemy crushing them and sticking controlling chips to their backs.

"Alright" said Lambert sweeping the sweat off his brow "we've got them. The enemy has no chance"

"Let's get down there" said Den and with that they all descended the stairs into the depths of the mine. Everyone looked around with awe and wonder, their eyes sliding of the high walls and crossed ceiling. Behind the wooden bridges and gates they were met with even more exquisite and magnificent interior. As they walked Montehue told them of the adventures he and his friends had endured here, his booming voice echoing against the walls. Tersely nodded and quipped in a time or two with his own information. Sophie and Lok smiled reliving their own sweet memories: the interrupted confessions, the physical contact...all those precious shy moments. And with the images the emotions returned. Lok could again feel the warmth of Sophie's arms when she's saved his life. He remembered the blush that spread across his cheeks. She on the other hand remembered her fear for his safety, her own blush and later denial in pathetic attempt to convince everyone around, themselves included that it had meant nothing. The memory quickly merged into another one-their plan and dress up as Salomon and Sheba. Sophie could well remember Lok's eyes filled with admiration and desire if not lust and hunger. Her cheeks felt warm once again and her heart skipped a beat or two setting into a mad race. His words rang in her ears anew.

_Sophie I know we're from different worlds. Sorta like Salomon and Sheba, but I don't want us to end up like them...never having the chance to be together..._

Lok glanced at Sophie exactly in that moment and smiled seeing the light blush spreading across her pale cheeks. He knew very well what she was thinking of. His thoughts too were on his confession and all that had lead to it. He had her once again before his eyes. The enchanting vision in long simple skirt and bikini top. She'd looked like a princess from some oriental fairytale; with pale, ivory skin as soft as silk. Beautiful and enchanting. And that dance in the air, the twirl of her skirt. She'd moved like a professional dancer and goddess. He felt his cheeks burn . She'd landed with such grace. And then...then she gave him her trust. _Lok I will listen to anything that you have to say._ Those words spoken with such confidence and feeling, those eyes shining like gems. His confession. He smiled, god what a punk he'd been back then. Now he was shaking his head wondering how on earth could she'd fallen for this blubbering mess. She had had joined their hands then. He could still feel the softness and warmth of the touch. He still remembered this jolt of electricity that'd run through his body. Christ how he'd wished to kiss her back then. He couldn't even feel the light scanning him. He stole one more glance at his companion and their eyes met. She smiled to him shyly confirming that she also remembers and feels the same.

"That was something" he whispered

She nodded her head

"Yeah" she agreed "I'll always remember it. Just like the moment when you brought the ring back, drew the Willblade and defeated the Betrayer"

He send her another smile and stretched his hand out to her. Their fingers entwined again. Just like then.

Siobhan bowed her head. She'd been walking close enough to hear them talk. She could also see their hands touch just before they did. It painted the vision of the past before her eyes once more. Vision she'd had four years ago. When she'd seen them for the first time together. She felt the heavy gulp in her throat and the pain of her heart shattering into small pieces. The sadness and pain of defeat overcame her. She shook her head. No. No she did not wish to see those pictures again. She refused to keep living them.

'You can change fates but not hearts' she told herself 'and stop living in the past god dammit. He belongs with her. Get that into your skull already'

But she knew this was vain reasoning. She shook her head once more. She'd never learn. This was a fate she could not change.


	11. The Battle of King Solomon's Mines

_**King Solomon's Mines, Ethiopia **_

The first night in the mines has passed and there was still no sign of the enemy and people started to feel unsettled. Who would've thought it those weeks ago when they'd battled on the streets of City of Casterwills and on the walls of Fort...that one day they'd be afraid of the enemy NOT showing up at all! What once seemed like a relief and blessing now was unwanted curse.

"Maybe they won't come?" wondered Den "I mean they usually attacked us straight away. Maybe Nina was right..."

"They'll come" assured him Sophie "I believe I had composed my message in such way that unless their master wishes to shame and embarrass himself they'll come"

"I hope you're right" sighed the brown-haired boy "I want them to finally lose. I mean the good guys got their fair share of trouble. It's about time the tables turned"

The chamber filled with murmurs and grunts of approval. Everyone wanted the scales to tip. They had enough of this losing struggle. Even the most experienced seekers who knew that their work and lives are not beds of roses were hungry for victory. After all even in darkest past they'd always managed to win in the end. This continues string of defeats was really getting on everyone's nerves and dampened their fighting spirits. All their hopes were in Sophie. Their long awaited queen, who managed to unite the whole seeker world. The girl blessed by Lord Casterwill, their creator and almost god. This had to stand for something, right? He wouldn't have come to her and blessed her if she was wrong. And if he was on her side then so should they.

Sophie was well aware of those hopeful, supportive gazes and they filled her heart with whole mix of feelings. Happiness, excitement, doubt, fear. She refused to let all those believers down. She turned Mytras's ring around, trying to lift her spirit and to remind herself who she is.

'I'll lead them all to victory' she vowed 'I shall lead them like Lord Casterwill had led his people. I will not let them down'

This thought filled her heart with courage and zeal. She turned around to address her people.

"It's true that the enemy has not come yet" she spoke "but that only gives us more time to prepare for them. We need to be at our best"

The seekers nodded their heads seriously and got up to begin another training session. Only few had stayed put in their places, Nina and Siobhan amongst them. The nephelim sat propped against one of the green columns making circles with her finger on the floor. Dellix noticed that and taking a break from his activates walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked crouching down to be at the same level as her

"War" she answered silently "I just want this to end. I know it's just our third place and it's not even a year but this is bloodshed and we do not know how it might turn out..and.."

"You also worry about that prophecy" he finished for her. She smiled weakly lifting her gaze.

"You know for someone who acts more on physical strength and muscle you're very pretty sharp eyed" she joked but this was a momentary flash of better mood "yes I do worry about it. I do know Siobhan said that it doesn't have to come true, but that's given we do something about it. And I don't know what. I don't even know what kind of decision would prevent this. Apart from peace. In acts of war we have fifty percent chances of things going either way. I hate this. I prefer to be sure, to KNOW. Especially where man that I love is concerned"

She sighed falling silent for a while. In that very moment they heard a cling of steel hitting the floor. They both turned to see Lane, trying to pick up her sword. In vain.

"You better go and help her" said Nina. Dellix nodded his head and after getting back to his feet approached his teal-haired teammate. Nina watched how he stood behind her, taking her hands into his and trying to teach her the moves and correcting her stance. Putting aside the true purpose, which was to cut someone's head of this scene was even cute. A ghost of smile appeared on brunette's face. She truly hoped that the young couple will make it all right so they can be together. She wished them to be happy and able to spend time together. Perhaps go on vacation. She knew that Lane wanted to see the Moorish Gardens in Spain, but somehow there never was a time. The nephelim was even ready to arrange the clan safe houses for her friends to stay so they wouldn't have to spend their money. Contrary to what people might thought Lucas and his teammates weren't exactly the richest of people. True, they weren't poor or poverty stricken but in the reality most of the money belonged to Sophie-the queen and main heiress. Finally she tore her eyes away from the pair turning them to the others. She hoped their training and sweat would not prove to be vain.

* * *

"They're coming!" one of the watchmen ran into the chamber "our enemies are coming!"

Everyone present imminently got to their feet enchaining hurried glances. This was going to be a thought night. Tonight they were going to try and win. Tonight Sophie's and Lok's plans and theories were about to be put to the test.

"The time has come" said Lok after a while "come on seekers. Let's put our talents to use"

The others nodded following his lead and heading outside.

* * *

The night was starry and cold, as nights always were in the desert. But none of the seekers seemed to be bothered by this. Eyes of everyone were on the dark horizon.

"Here they are" muttered Lok as a thick black mass appeared on the other side of the plains and a black cloud gathered on the edge of the sky "everyone to your positions"

The squadron nodded silently and the soldiers gripped their weapons and grasped their amulets. They all counted minutes and seconds for to the sound of bugle. They felt like sportsmen on the starting point before Olympics waiting for the signal. And finally it came. Enemy's army picked up it's pace and Lok and the others gave their orders. In one second the whole of desert burst with colourful auras of summoned titans and the metal shone as the weapons were risen into the air. The two armies clashed with loud battle cry. The swords cut the air falling upon the enemy, cutting their arms and heads off, drawing blood. The demons were quick to pay back and responded with their claws, teeth and daggers slashing the seekers. The golden sands of Sahara were soon soaking up the blood as the bodies of dead and wounded fell upon the ground. But again, no one paid attention to that. The defenders roused up by Sophie's words and Lok's speech just before the battle fought with their whole might. They all thought of those who had died in previous battles, of the ideals and rules which they all headed. They weren't fighting some terrifying monsters but malodours bloody beasts that deserved death. They were the swords of justice from Lord Casterwill. They deafened their own. Lok didn't look around this time, slashing yet another enemy turning the monster into dust. His actions were mirrored by Dellix few meters away and Lane stabbed one of the enemies in the neck. The two teammates exchanged glances and shared a smile. However there was no time for such pleasantries. They had another load of foes to deal with.

* * *

Nina drew her bow shooting yet another opponent dead before he could come to the door. She spared a glance at the Guardians of the Mines. The giants were doing well, stomping on the walking foes and tearing apart the flying ones. Then her eyes went up to the sky. She squinted them a bit concentrating on her powers before taking off into the air. She clashed with one of the flying demons, slashing him with her dagger. He answered with a hit, cutting her cheek and drawing blood. The nephelim just smiled at that.

"You've made a big mistake" she whispered lowly and whipping her cheek with her hand grabbed his wrist. The creature hissed in pain as his wrists started to burn, a second later his palm fell to the earth crashing against the stone stairs. He glared at Nina with anger and tried to struck her again but this time the blood fell on his arm burning a big hole in it. He tried to grab her but she was quicker and stabbed him with her knife. He backed away and fell down with a low shriek of agony. The nephelim watched the cloud of dust rise up. A second later one of the colossi crushed the dead body but she did not see it, busy with an enemy of her own. With the corner of her eye she observed the ray of Mytras's breath destroying the enemies. Below her Feyone and Templar fought the strigoi on the steps of the snake, while their seeker battled the other demons deeper in the desert.

* * *

Sophie jumped away from another attack of her enemy, ordering Sabriel and Sorcerell to join their forces. The two titans were swift in executing this order and the blast of their joint power together with their seeker's spells send the skeletons flying all around, scattering their bones miles around. The girl once more turned Mytras's ring around remembering Nimue's words. With the memory of her vision, especially of her loving parents, Lady Nimue and Lord Casterwill painted vividly before her eyes she charged into the battle thinking of nothing else but serving death to her foes.

* * *

The sun rose upon the battlefield to find the enemy gone. They quickly scurried away but it was a close call. Some weaker and wounded didn't make it and turned into dust and stone. The statues were being smashed almost imminently by the seekers. Also the number of dead on the Foundation's side was lesser than it has ever been before, so the battlefield was cleared before the heat set in.

"We've almost done it" said Lok when they gathered in the main chamber again "and is it just me or was there less of them this time?"

"It's not" nodded Den "I've noticed it too. This army wasn't so big"

"Well they wouldn't send everything they have" said Nina "they're not stupid to lose whole of their army in some god forsaken desert"

"Or they simply don't have an army anymore" offered Teien "they too must be losing their energy and powers. We're not the only ones affected by this war. Calling upon such creatures is surely a difficult and tiring task. Not everyone can do it and they're small as it is. I'm sure not all of them have such mighty power"

"With that I'll agree" nodded the nephelim "if they had this would've ended in one night back in the City of Casterwill"

"So our chances are getting bigger, right?" asked one of the younger seekers

"Yeah, unless they send reinforcement" said Lok "Sio?" he asked turning to the seer. She shook her head.

"They won't for now" she said "I saw the army but it's the same one as yesterday. It's getting smaller and I couldn't see anyone new joining them. There is also sun in the store for us"

"So we do stand a chance" smiled the blonde "but let's rest and catch few winks now. We'll need all our energy if we want to end this quick"

All occupants of the room nodded happy at the prospect of rest and the sleep came over them within seconds. Even Nina with all her anxiousness and worry had no trouble falling asleep. When they finally woke up it was dusk.

"We'll soon turn into vampires" said Den "we'll be living the nightlife"

Lok silently agreed with his friend. It will be very difficult to return to normal pace of life. In all those weeks of war they've been functioning and fighting after sundown. Just like their enemies. But the change of sleeping pattern wouldn't be the only change and difficulty in their future lives and they all knew it. No matter how the peace would come and on what terms what they had been through shall stay with them forever. Even when the memories and nightmares fade nothing will be the same. But no one spared this much thought. They had to win and come out alive first and this night was going to ensure it.

* * *

The battle that was being waged on Sahara that night was one of the most fierce this desert has ever seen. And much more fierce than the previous one the seekers had fought in. It was the night of their last chance after all. They were desperate. They knew they have to win this and keep the enemy occupied until dawn. They needed to play their enemies so they would forget all about their weaknesses and stay to burn in the sun.

"Don't back down!" shouted Lok sitting on Quetzalcoatl's back "keep fighting!"

He needn't to say that twice. None of the seekers had the slightest intention of giving up. Montehue just cut off the heads of two strigoi with no concern whatsoever for the blood on his shirt and face. From another side the flashes and glows of powers were blinding and startling the enemy, the swords slashed, the weapons wounded, the bombs went off and the arrows rained upon the opponents. The plan seemed to be working as the demons slowly started to lose their grip on time and reality.

* * *

Siobhan was staying in the chamber with some of the wounded. She could not hear the battle from here since it was too deep underground. She didn't even feel the shaking when the snake was being hit.

"I hope our friends are doing well" she heard one of them say "I'd like to be with them and fight"

"Me too" agreed his companion "but I'm sure Lok and lady Sophie will be fine. They're legends. The strongest seekers of all. Also our lady has the blessing of our great ancestor. The spirit of Casterwill is with her. He'll give her strength"

That had to be a member of Casterwill family. Siobhan recognized him by the way he spoke about Sophie. It was filled with respect and admiration but deeper and different than the one of Foundation agent.

"Hey you, seer" spoke yet another person "you can see the future, right? Can you do it right now and check on ours?"

She turned around to them giving them a dignified look. She hated when people spoke to her like that and order her around.

"My name is Siobhan" she said "Siobhan Sheehan or Miss Sheehan if you like"

"Alright, alright but will you take a look?" pressed the seeker

She let out a sigh.

"I can try but no promises" she warned before closing her eyes and concentrating on the battle. At once she saw it, the defenders and attackers clashing, the blood and the weapons. It was chaos she could barley recognize people's faces. She turned her gaze away.

"And?" she heard the impatient voice

"Chaos" she answered "It's difficult to tell anything but our friends are doing their best. It's a fierce battle. More fierce than any other you've fought"

"Will they win?" asked the Casterwill family member

"They should" she nodded "I don't see any signs of defeat so unless the enemy sends reinforcement they should win"

The seekers looked at each other with hope in their eyes. They prayed that the seer's words will come true.

* * *

"Attack Basilard!" cried Lok, charging upon the enemy himself. The skeleton was coming closer and closer as well but Quetzalcoatl was quicker and crushed the enemy. The blonde smiled taking a look around. Their people were doing well. He turned his eyes to the sky. The sun should be up in two hours. If they manage to keep their enemy occupied till then, then they've won. They just needed to cut off any rout of escape. This was another thing to tick off on the list.

"Very soon" whispered Lok patting his titan's neck "very soon"

* * *

Meanwhile the other seekers were fighting with all their might, encouraged by the shouts of their leaders and the sight of Mytras and Sophie and Lok and Quetzalcoatl. If any battle was going to be won it was this one. They just couldn't see the battle ending otherwise so they kept going on paying no attention to pain and tiredness. The only thing on their mind was lust for victory. The time passed and finally Lok's shout broke through as the body raised his sword up into the air. The seekers backed off making a way for him to fall down upon the battlefield. He cut with his sword and Quetzalcoatl spat rays of light blocking the enemy's way. In that moment the dawn started to break. The demons only then noticed and woke up from their mad daze and realizing what was happening turned around in an attempt to escape. The seekers however didn't give them the chance, chasing them and shooting spells and sending titans after them. As the sun rose higher the whole desert filled with screams of burning victims. The demons literally turned into the ash and smoke and the gargoyle creatures lowered their flight, falling into the hands of titans. There was no escape. The seekers retreated a bit letting the guardians of the mines and other titans deal with the remaining foes and it wasn't long before the desert was filled with bits and pieces gray stone and the sand mixed with ash. The battle was over. They've won. For the first time in ages they've won. There was a long silence when suddenly everyone burst into cheers and applause. The defenders threw themselves in one another's arms and Quetzalcoatl did his little victorious dance in the air, before heading for the ground and landing. Lok climbed off him and summoned him back to the amulet for well deserved rest.

"Lok!" the blue light barely faded when the blonde was approached by Sophie. He turned around and she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Like always "we did it!"

"Yes we did" he agreed smiling brightly at her "we finally did"

The other seekers cheered even louder for indeed they've finally won.


	12. The Final Preparations

_**The Huntik Foundation's International HQ, Manhattan, New York**_

The Huntik Foundation was bursting with such lively atmosphere that hasn't been seen in ages. That did not mean of course that the place had been dead before, but the previous 'liveliness' was more of a neurotic nature. People were scared, unsure, disappointed and saddened. And now even though the sadness and grief after those who'd died still was there, the other emotions disappeared in the light of excitement and hope for better times. Everything seemed to be going just as it should be. Sophie was even more serious and dignified than before. The previous defeats suddenly turned into another reason for admiration. It gave her the airs of steadfast and noble leader, unfazed by even the greatest failures. She was a strong woman who to a tragic past, history of disagreement with her own family and experience two wars added a long string of defeats and despite all that still kept hope for a better day and faith in her ideals. She became an ideal heroine and people were even more ready than before to go into fire and death for her. Especially since it didn't seem there were going to be any attacks. It looked like their enemy was weakened. After few quiet days during which nothing has happened quite to contrary all reports and Siobhan's visions seemed only to confirm enemy's inability to attack Sophie organized another meeting.

"Brothers and sisters. Friends" she said with confidence which she gained during the two wars. She wasn't nearly as afraid of making speeches of war before a relatively small number of people. She felt more confident and self assured than ever. She could feel powers and spirits of all her titans, Lady Nimue and Lord Casterwill. It was as if they all stood behind her "I've called upon you to ask a favour of you and reveal my plans. I realize that many of you are tired of this war, I know just how you feel. I also don't want any more bloodshed. But to achieve that one more effort is needed. We have to deliver our enemies a final blow. They're quiet for now but we all know they shall not rest until they exterminate us all. It might take them years but they will attack again once they recover. After all their own Grandmaster said they will not back down until we bow before them"

The room filled with grunts of agreement. Everyone knew about Dante Vale's failed attempt to make peace and about the reply he'd gotten from the enemy.

"There is no doubt" continued the Casterwill queen "until we destroy Guardians completely we'll never be safe. They'll always be there, waiting for us. They're our natural enemies. I therefore propose that we seize our chance and attack their head quarters. But we need to act now when they're weak. Only when they're ultimately defeated we can sleep soundly. I know I'm asking very much of you and that I'm dragging you into yet another battle, but is it all so useless? Isn't the feeling of security worth this effort? My ancestors gave us their blessing. Let us gather together one more time and destroy this filth so the future generations can live in peace and feel safe"

She barely finished when the room burst out in applause. People nodded understanding the logics behind her way, especially since she spoke with steadfast believe that it was difficult to remain indifferent and not be swept up with enthusiasm. Looking into her radiant face and sparkling eyes they could not help but admire and love her. They couldn't help but see her as heroine who stood her ground no matter how hard the wind blew.

"We're with you my dear" said Metz before turning to the gathering "we need to locate the head quarters of the guardians"

The members of the council nodded to affirm that they're more than ready to send their forces and do whatever they could in order to find where their enemy was. They were ready to fight. They wished for peace to finally come but the peace could only be without their enemy there. There was no doubt about it and they all were ready to do whatever it took to help the cause.

* * *

_**Venice, Italy**_

Dante laid on his back staring at the bedroom ceiling.

"You're worried" stated Zhalia. Stated not asked. It always amazed and fascinated him.

"Yes I am" he confirmed "I know I should be happy and overjoyed. We've won after all but I'm worried. People are excited in an unhealthy degree. I felt the same when I've heard about the victory for the first time and when I was in New York but now...I'm not so sure about all this. From one hand Sophie's plan does sound sensible. We all know that the Guardians are stubborn as hell and one defeat won't have them on our side. For them peace can only be done on their terms"

"And from the other hand..." she encouraged him

"From the other hand it's making me anxious" he confessed "it's one thing to battle warlocks and wizards on your own or neutral territory but to attack them on their? To go to their nest? Only few would go down that path. It's a rule to drag them out of their hiding or assassinate them. Sending out whole armies is rare. Usually it's just a small group sent out in secret and during the night or other time when you know they'd be asleep. Magic is dangerous and treacherous. The dwelling places of magic users are very well protected and their inhabitants know every inch of them. It's their ground and you can never be really sure what you'll come across. That's why I'd never went over to them but asked them to come to me instead"

Zhalia nodded urging him to speak further.

"And I fear that this war will only become more bloody" he sighed "up until now Guardians could send only a limited number of demons. How many where there usually? Few hundred? Something like that anyway and reason for that is that it's very difficult to shift a large group in secret is difficult. A special transport is needed since the troops cannot be out in the daylight. On top of that there is question of controlling them. It takes much effort to do this on longer distances. But when you attack the very nest of warlocks you can expect them to summon more creatures and much faster. And I'm not even mentioning the security systems and protection spells on the place itself. That's what I'm so worried about. Magic is most unpredictable thing on this planet"

The dark-haired woman watched him in silence. She felt sorry for him. He was so worried and still felt responsibility for his former team, despite not being a leader anymore. They were his friends and ex students. Foundation wasn't his area, he had no control over it as a king since they were mortals and she was more than sure that for many vampires it was all the same if they existed or not. They just treated them like any other mortals. Seeker magic was far too weak to be a reason for any sort of interest. Dante however was a different case. He grew up in this institution and had many friends there, so even if his Council membership was only a formality he felt responsible for the other members and agents.

'More than can be said for themselves' thought Zhalia and let out a sigh before placing a hand on his shoulder in order to make him look at her.

"I know it won't change much" she said "but could you please try and stop worrying? We've already talked about this. When things should go too far we'll interfere. But this is their business and their decisions Dante. You've done everything you could. You can't keep taking responsibility for the actions of others and deal with their mess"

"But..." he started

"No buts" she cut him off "Foundation has existed before you were born and they've functioned before you became Council member. They're bunch of grown up people that are perfectly capable of knowing their own minds. You're not responsible for them in any way. You've done enough by stopping the Red Comet and coming back to life. You've started a new life now. Wasn't that the reason for leaving the team in the first place? You've done it because you thought your job has been done"

He nodded.

"Exactly so stop acting like you still were a leader" she continued "because you're not. You're the king of vampires not seekers and Foundation. You can advise them and do something on your own when you think it's needed. And you've already done that. You can't keep making their decisions for them. Now I do know you've risen from your ashes but newsflash. You're neither god neither Christ. Being a saviour is not your job"

The auburn-haired man smiled at her last words. She always made perfect sense and could persuade him.

"Maybe you're right" he sighed

"Maybe?" she asked cocking an eyebrow "I'd say for sure. Listen I'm worried too" she added after a while "but we won't salivate the world. We can't do anything now. It's Foundation decisions and we have no power over them. They're beyond our reach. Also Sophie doesn't want to have much to do with us lately. Our help might make things even worse. I'm telling you. When this bloodshed will become too much we'll end this. For now let them deal with it"

"What would I do without you?" he asked

"Stupid things" she answered. He smiled at that entangling his fingers in her hair to bring her closer and kiss her. It took them just one moment to get lost in the moment and forget about the rest of the world.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Europe **_

The Guardian's Grandmaster frowned tossing away the piece of paper he'd been reading. So the Huntik Foundation wanted to fight him on his own ground. Despite everything he'd heard about Sophie Casterwill and young Lambert he didn't expect them to act so...recklessly. He rather thought they'd lead him to some foreign place or that the Casterwill girl will march into his chamber demanding surrender and threatening him with dire consequences. It seemed like he'd underestimated her.

"Master" his musings were interrupted by one of his closest associates "what should we do?"

He looked at the member thinking for a while

"Let them come" he said dryly "we can even lead them here. What's with the spy?"

"We let him be. Just like you've ordered" answered his underling

"Good. He'll be most useful" said the Grandmaster "show him around and reveal to him where we are. Make sure he sends the exact coordinates to his friends. Only don't let him suspect anything"

The lower ranked member nodded before leaving the study. The Grandmaster leaned in his chair. If Sophie Casterwill wanted things to get serious, if she wished to play games then so be it. He won't restrain himself anymore. He'll show her how strong his order really is.

* * *

_**Venice, Italy**_

The next few days after Sophie's rally speech were spent on going about, and researches but what everyone waited for was some information from the spy. That was the most sure source. After all everything they've learned from him so far has been correct. It seemed like the enemy trusted the mole and wasn't aware of his true identity. This was Foundation's best bet. The Central HQ was getting nonstop calls with people asking about new leads but there was nothing. The days were passing by painfully long and people started to lose hope and fear that they would soon have to look for a different source. Then finally after a week or so the news about the spy came. This thrilling information caught seekers at different times and in different moments of their lives. Sophie was in the middle of her Sunday breakfast with Lok and other family members with LeBlanche simply burst into the room. Everyone at once understood that something important must've happened since the man seemed to be very excited.

"M'lady Sophie!" he cried "news! They have a location!"

It took the Casterwill girl a split of second to ran up to him and tear the note from him with shaking hands. She quickly read the short message. _Transylvania. Romania. Carpathian Mountains. _At first she couldn't believe it so she read it few times more. Her heart was pounding, her hands were sweaty and shaky. Her whole body was shivering and her head was spinning around. She stumbled a bit and after walking up to herb chair on very shaky legs, she slumped down with her eyes still on the piece of paper. She didn't know if she should cry or laugh from joy. She couldn't even speak. LeBlanche watched her for a longer while before turning to the others and reading the location aloud. The four words echoed in the marble halls and all present exchanged brief glances before turning their eyes to Sophie. The girl took a few deep breaths in order to calm her shattered nerves and regain her cool. It took her some time but she finally did it. She raised her head to look at the other occupants.

"It's time for real preparations" she said sternly "we don't have much time. We have to train and then leave as soon as possible. Inform the others, let everyone know. Hereby I declare a martial law. Red alert"

* * *

Sophie's words soon became reality. Her orders were executed without delay to the point where even the researchers were training and working on tactics and learning how to siege a castle. They also learned how to fight with spells and some of Armand's inventions. After they had to be able to defend themselves and the camp if needed. No one was given easier way out. The training sessions were strict and almost exhausting. It could be well said that for the time being The Huntik Foundation has turned into cadet academy. The sessions of Huntik Council have been postponed until the resolution of the conflict. All safe houses had been opened and all the titans and artefacts taken out. Armand and his people were working their hardest and providing new weapons and finding new ways to empower titans and give them the ability to go around without seeker's energy. Like Fenris and Antedeluvian used to. Despite all this harsh effort and strict discipline nobody felt doubtful or was fed up. There was no time for such stuff. They all were eager to better themselves and finally be able to go into the field and avenge their friends brining the peace which Sophie spoke of. The Casterwill girl was the busiest of all but she always managed to visit or at least send a kind, encouraging word to her troops reminding them what they're fighting for. It worked in almost all cases. The only person who allowed herself to doubt and worry occasionally was Nina. She didn't argue with Sophie, nor complained about trainings anymore but a tiny little voice in her mind kept brining Siobhan's prophecy. The continuing war was only increasing chances of those words coming true. The brunette shook her head violently trying to get rid of such thoughts and regain control over her shaking hands. She swung her sword decapitating another moving dummy.

"Bravo m'lady. Beautiful cut" she heard from behind. She turned around and saw Antonio. One of her closest friends in Southern Clan "I take it that you treat this little seeker fudge seriously"

"I'm taking every war seriously" she answered curtly "especially one where warlocks are involved"

"Magic can't be trusted" he nodded "but I sense there is something different here than mare distrust for magic. You've fought people like them before You fought demons. But this time your agitation is greater. Like you were going into the fight for the first time in your life"

"There are some people close to me involved in this combat" she said turning away "including my life's mate. I think you can understand. We're not in some kind of feel good fairytale. I know that being noble and honourable is not going to save your life. My love and attachment too haven't proved to be life savers. The people I've led to the fight have died. My brother have died. It doesn't work this way"

The vampire watched her for a while before putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You're a strong person" he told her "now I know I cannot promise you that nothing bad will happen. But what I can promise is that any attempts to hurt your beloved shall meet with dire consequences from our side. Your lover and life's mate is one of us no matter what family he comes from. We take it upon ourselves to punish all that would cause harm to him"

She looked at him and a grateful spark appeared in her olive green eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered smiling weakly.

"That's what we're here for" he answered returning a smile "now cheer up. Go there and show your enemy that neither you neither your friends are going over to the other side"

* * *

Lucas breathed out letting the sword drop and calling Templar back. Dellix and Lane also were picking themselves up with the dark-skinned man helping the petite pixie get to her feet, which met with small smile and blush on her side.

"Ok enough for today" said the caramel-haired leader "we need some rest. We're leaving in two days"

His friends nodded gathering the gear, weapons and bits of dummies. Lucas cleared his part of the training room and put the things in their place. He then looked around. Soon they were about to leave this place and start the war anew. It all seemed so surrealistic. Like he had found himself in some sort of weird dream world or alterative universe. He couldn't imagine the end of the war but at the same time longed and hoped for it. He couldn't remember and put together his life from before the war either. Of course he remembered events and very well at that but it seemed like they have happened to him in another world and life. It wasn't an alien feeling however. He'd been down that road few times already. The first time was after the death of his parents. He could barely remember those blissful moments from before the fire. Then came the Spiral War and afterwards long peace. Each time it felt similar. He couldn't imagine how could he have lived certain way. When this war ends it will be just the same.

'If I make it out alive that is' he added in his mind. Just like Nina he hasn't forgotten Siobhan's words and was equally anxious. Not only because of himself but mostly because of Sophie and the others. The young seer has told about Mallory and White's deaths and Sophie's pain. That worried him the most. Of course it wasn't like he didn't fear his own death but he got used to this fear long time ago. Of course he met with death of family members and he knew it happened but that was one thing he wasn't about to let happen anymore. it was his creed and goal to protect them. Especially Sophie. She suffered enough. She'd lost parents without even knowing them. Then when she became friends with Nimue, the lady had died. She had so much on her shoulders as a leader. She had fallen down to her knees too many times already. She couldn't get hurt anymore and he won't allow it. He will do something about it. He won't let her suffer. He planned on coming out alive and making sure others did too.

* * *

Sophie took a deep breath looking once more at the panoramic view of Venice that spread from her balcony. The next time she'll see this city shall be when she wins peace for seeker world and the Guardians will be no more. The next time she'll be standing here with Lok and others watching sunset together. Then they'll rebuild The City of Casterwill and Caster's Fort. Foundation and all seekers out there will be safe again. There was this little voice in the back of her mind whispering that she might not be back, that Lok might not be back. She knew it might very well come true but she refused to give it much thought. She couldn't allow herself to crumble. If she lets fear creep into her soul she's done for. She looked down at Mytras's ring and remembered all her struggles with Spirals and those more recent one with Guardians. She could not show weakness. Everyone counted on her to bring them victory. And she shall. She wasn't planning on letting anyone down anymore.

"M'lady Sophie" her musings were interrupted by Santiago "it is time. Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath and when she turned around to him her eyes were lit up with will to fight, confidence and strength her people needed.

"Yes" she said "let's go"


End file.
